One More Time (sequel YWAMH)
by dandelionleon
Summary: Apakah aku bisa mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' sekali lagi? Aku membuangmu, namun akhirnya kau memenuhiku. Jika kau bersikeras menolakku, maka maafkan aku. Aku akan memaksamu untuk menatapku kembali, dengan cara yang kotor sekalipun. Kau harus menjadi milikku. /Karena luka yang tak dapat terhapus sangat menyakitkan./
1. Chapter 1

**Title : One More Time (CHANBAEK)**

**Author : DandelionLeon (Aleyna Park)**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Choi Zelo dan masih banyak cast yang dirahasiakan.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : M (Mature)**

**Pairing : Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo and other.**

**Disclaimer : seluruh cerita sepenuhnya ide dari saya sendiri, cast disini hanya pinjam nama. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka.**

**WARNING! Yaoi (boyxboy), explicit content, bahasa vulgar bakal bertebaran di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Buat bocah harap tekan tombol close. Dosa tanggung sendiri! :p . DLDR! gak suka, jangan baca! *melotot***

**Summary : Apakah aku bisa mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' sekali lagi? Aku membuangmu, namun akhirnya kau memenuhiku. Jika kau bersikeras menolakku, maka maafkan aku. Aku akan memaksamu untuk menatapku kembali, dengan cara yang kotor sekalipun. Kau harus menjadi milikku. /**_**Karena luka yang tak dapat terhapus sangat menyakitkan./**_

**Recommended song : Navi ft. Kebee of Eluphant – Incurable Disease**

**.**

**.**

Dua tumpukan kertas terlihat memenuhi meja kerja direktur muda tersebut. Mungkin berisikan dokumen-dokumen penting yang harus ia tanda tangani. Terlihat seorang lelaki berjas hitam menggeram frustasi di meja kerjanya. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan. Mungkin terlalu lelah akibat pekerjaan yang seakan menguras waktu, fikiran dan juga tenaganya. Maklum, resiko sebagai CEO ternama membuatnya harus bekerja banting tulang demi kelangsungan perusahaannya.

Bicara tentang lelaki muda yang tengah fokus pada pekerjaannya itu. Apakah kalian masih mengingatnya? Si brengsek yang suka main perempuan dan juga kasar saat masa sekolahnya dulu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol si putra tunggal keluarga Park. Ia benar-benar telah brubah sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Selesai bersekolah di Victory High School-sekolah milik keluarganya. Chanyeol meneruskan pendidikannya untuk mengambil gelar strata ke Amerika dengan jurusan managemen ekonomi. Hanya butuh dua setengah tahun untuk lulus-mengingat Chanyeol adalah orang dengan otak jenius. Setelahnya ia meneruskan pendidikannya lagi ke Universitas Oxford di London untuk meraih gelar magisternya.

Kini ia telah berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Chanyeol telah berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang semakin tampan dan juga penuh wibawa. Banyak yang kagum dengan dirinya baik itu di kantor maupun di kalangan teman-temannya.

"Chanyeol-a, kau harus hentikan pekerjaanmu dulu. Kau melupakan sahabatmu yang baru saja pulang dari Paris ini?"

Jemarinya yang tadi mengetik dengan mahir terpaksa terhenti akibat seseorang yang hadir secara tiba-tiba itu. Si tampan Oh Sehun ternyata. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menggerakkan tangannya mengisyaratkan Sehun agar duduk di sofa yang telah di siapkan.

"Kapan kau sampai?" Tanya Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu ikut duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Lima jam yang lalu dan_hey! Apa-apaan dengan kantung mata itu? Ku fikir kau terlihat seperti… panda."

"Yeah, aku lembur selama dua hari penuh."

Sehun hanya merespon dengan tatapan kasihannya. Ia menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu seolah-olah Chanyeol mengalami masa terpuruk-walau sebenarnya bisa dikatakan demikian.

"Oh iya, aku sudah menghubungi Jongin juga. Katanya kita akan mengadakan reuni. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun sejenak lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji karena kau tahu sendiri, pekerjaanku banyak sekali. Ibarat cucian kotor di rumahmu."

"Candaanmu tak lucu sama sekali tuan Park. Cucianku tidak sebanyak itu karena_"

"Ada Luhan yang mengerjakan semuanya. Benarkan? Cih!" Potong Chanyeol cepat.

Well, Sehun dan Luhan memang sudah bertunangan sejak awal. Hanya saja dulu hubungan keduanya tidak pernah terlihat akur. Namun jangan tanyakan sekarang ini. Keduanya bahkan telah tinggal bersama. Benar-benar!

"Ye, lupakan. Sekarang bagaimana jika kita makan siang dulu? Kau terlihat seperti zombie, bung."

"Baiklah, kajja~ "

.

.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tiap kali dua sahabatnya-Jongin dan Sehun-membuat lelucon konyol. Padahal lelucon tersebut tak lucu sama sekali.

Begini lah kehidupannya beberapa tahun ke belakang. Sangat datar, memuakkan dan juga hampa. Yeah, kau masih mengingat bukan? Lelaki mungil yang pernah ia siksa dulu pergi dari hidupnya-tepatnya pindah jauh ke negeri orang.

"Hey Jongin, bagaimana dengan proyek barumu?" Tanya Chanyeol mencoba mencari topik baru jika tidak mau mendengar lelucon itu terus berlanjut. Jongin menghentikan tawanya dan terlihat-sedikit-serius.

"Yeah, lumayan. Aku akan membuka cabang baru di Jepang, Jerman dan juga Swiss."

Tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya menyuap sesendok spageti terhenti. Jantungnya terasa sakit tiap kali mengingat hal yang berhubungan dengan si lelaki mungil. Seperti Swiss contohnya.

Sehun menepuk jidat Jongin, mulutnya bergerak seolah mengatakan 'diam bodoh!' . Sedangkan Jongin meringis pelan.

"Maaf Yeol, aku tak bermaksud untuk mengingatkanmu pada_"

"Apa bisa kita lanjutkan pertemuan ini nanti? Pekerjaan telah menantiku. Kau tau bukan jika waktu adalah uang? Annyeong chingudeul."

Chanyeol melesat pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabtnya yang terdiam di tempat dengan perasaan bersalahnya. Sehun berulang kali merutuki kebodohan Jongin tadi.

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Aisssh! "

"Maaf, aku 'kan tidak sengaja mengucapkan itu semua. Dia saja yang terlalu sensitive!"

.

.

Sudah empat tahun lebih, semenjak Baekhyun pergi dari kehidupannya. Chanyeol semakin banyak berubah. Banyak yang mengira bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Padahal, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya rasa penyesalan itu tetap ada.

Chanyeol rindu, Chanyeol ingin memeluk Baekhyun. Ia ingin meminta maaf apapun caranya. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai Baekhyun. Ia telah bisa menjawab segala perasaannya.

Cinta tak buta, tetapi manusia yang membutakannya. Bukankah begitu?

Dulu Chanyeol seolah tutup mata dengan kehadiran Baekhyun. Seolah lelaki itu hanyalah sampah. Hanya mainan yang dapat ia permainkan sesuka hatinya. Tapi kini, pada akhirnya justru Byun Baekhyun memenuhi hatinya. Chanyeol juga tak mengerti, apakah ini bisa disebut dengan cinta?

Lelaki jangkung itu duduk di mini bar yang ada di dalam apartemennya. Ya, Chanyeol memilih tinggal di apartemennya sendiri.

Tangannya memegang gelas sloki yang berisikan cairan kemerahan itu. Meneguknya perlahan hingga habis tak bersisa. Netranya menatap kosong pada gelas di tangannya.

Mengapa semua terasa hampa? Hatinya seakan kosong, tak bisa merasakan apapun. Berulang kali kedua orang tuanya hendak menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan anak rekan bisnis mereka. Padahal dulu, kedua orang tuanya telah berjanji akan memberi kesempatan Chanyeol, menentukan kehidupannya sendiri. Namun kenyataannya sama saja. Sang ibu tetap bersikiras, mengingat Chanyeol tampak seperti mayat hidup. Ibunya berfikir jika memiliki teman hidup, mungkin Chanyeol takkan begini lagi. Ya, jika teman hidupnya itu Byun Baekhyun pasti Chanyeol takkan seperti ini.

Tangannya meletakkan gelas sloki yang sedari tadi ada di pegangannya. Chanyeol meraih sebatang rokok dari dalam saku jasnya. Mematuknya dengan korek api lalu menghisapnya. Menghembuskan asapnya dengan kasar ke udara.

Getar ponselnya menyadarkan pemuda itu. Ia menatap malas pesan masuk dari sekretarisnya.

**Sajang-nim, maaf menganggu waktumu. Sekedar pemberitahuan bahwa Daemyung resort yang ada di Gangwon-do mengalami sedikit gangguan.**

Lelaki itu tampak berdecih kesal. Ingin rasanya ia membanting ponselnya sekarang juga. Padahal Chanyeol baru saja mendapat waktu santainya sejenak. Bahkan jas yang dikenakannya saja belum terlepas dan_entahlah… Chanyeol langsung mendial sang sekretaris.

'Yeoboseyo sajangnim'

"Ne, masalah yang bagaimana maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol to the point.

'Itu, satu gondola gantung mengalami kerusakan dan seorang pengunjung mengalami_'

"Aish, kau bisa atur semua bukan Lee Minhyuk-ssi? Dan soal pengunjung, urus semua biaya pengobatannya sampai ia sembuh total."

'B-baiklah, aku mengerti sajangnim'

PIIPP…

"Mengganggu saja!"

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya. Membuka jasnya, kemeja dan juga celana kain yang sedari dikenakannya. Ia membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang berseprai biru laut itu. Sebelah tangannya berada didahi, matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan sendu.

"Apakah sesakit ini? Mengapa ini tak sembuh-sembuh juga? Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu."Gumam Chanyeol sangat lirih.

Lelaki tampan itu mencoba mengingat. Bagaimana perlakuannya dulu. Bagaimana wajah itu bersedih akibat ulahnya. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol memaki dirinya berulang-ulang. Sungguh!

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi… Byun Baekhyun?"

.

.

Seorang namja berperawakan mungil berjalan dengan menarik sebuah koper hitam. Rambut keunguannya terlihat begitu mencolok, namun sangat pas untuk wajah manisnya. Sebuah coat hitam selutut turut melengkapi penampilannya. Ia melirik kesana kemari. Mencari sosok yang ia rindu.

'BYUN BAEKHYUN'

Ia tersenyum saat melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung mengangkat sebuah kertas besar bertuliskan namanya. Ya, lelaki itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, dengan penampilannya yang benar-benar berbeda.

Lelaki itu langsung memeluk erat lelaki dihadapannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Zelo-ya."

"Nado, aku sangat merindukanmu Baekhyun-a."

Keduanya saling bertatap lalu tertawa kecil. Zelo menarik koper Baekhyun lalu mengajaknya meninggalkan bandara. Keduanya memasuki mobil Porsche milik Zelo dan kemudian melajukan mobilnya entah kemana.

"Omong-omong, Luhan dan Kyungsoo mana?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Bukankah kau tak ingin mereka tau bahwa kau pulang ke Korea, Baek?"

Si mungil tertawa lalu menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Benar juga, aku akan memberikan kejutan untuk mereka nanti."

Zelo menangguk mengerti. Keduanya terdiam, menikmati momen hening ini.

Omong-omong, Baekhyun dan Zelo sebenarnya sering berhubungan melalui ponsel. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Hey, kau cantik dengan rambut magenta mu itu." Puji Zelo dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ish! Aku tampan! Dan jangan bilang kau masih mencintaiku?" Tuding Baekhyun dengan telunjuk mengarah ke Zelo. Matanya memicing dengan lucunya.

"Hahaha, terserah apa katamu Baek. Jangan bahas masa lalu."

Baekhyun terkekeh geli, setelahnya ia menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan yang… hampa.

"Apa kau tak berencana untuk melihat Chanyeol?" Pertanyaan Zelo membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Ia tersenyum masam lalu menggeleng.

"Jangan kau sebut namanya lagi di depanku Zelo-ya. Aku sudah melupakan orang itu." Balas Baekhyun dengan dingin.

Zelo menghela nafasnya. Apakah ini benar Baekhyun? Fikirnya. Tapi, disatu sisi Zelo merasa senang. Setidaknya Baekhyun bukanlah Baekhyun yang lemah seperti dulu.

"Baguslah, jika kau sudah melupakan anak itu."

.

.

Tak ada yang berarti, semua sama saja bagi Chanyeol. Bahkan ketika kedua sahabat-sialan-nya mengajaknya ke club, tempat yang pernah menjadi surganya dulu. Chanyeol justru muak berada disini. Apalagi ketika banyak wanita jalang yang menatapnya seolah ingin di tiduri. Memuakkan!

"Jadi, apa alasan kalian mengajakku kemari?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ayolah, kami rasa kau butuh sedikit refreshing. Kau terlalu serius akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Jongin.

"Jangan bilang jika kau sudah tak sanggup lagi minum alkohol?" Ejek Sehun. Chanyeol benar-benar emosi. Tanganya meraih segelas vodka dan meneguknya dengan cepat.

"See? Bahkan di apartemenku aku bisa menikmati ini."

Sehun dan Jongin saling berhigh five.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kau mendapat kejutan secara tiba-tiba?"

Alis Chanyeol bertaut mendnegar ucapan Jongin. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan kata 'kejutan' disini.

"Maksudmu?"

"Seperti 'Byun Baekhyun yang kembali ke Korea' misalnya?"

Chanyeol mencengkram gelas ditangannya.

"Mengapa kau membicarakan hal yang mustahil untuk terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tak suka. Sejujurnya Chanyeol berharap hal itu akan segera terwujud.

"Cih, ini masih perumpamaan bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan jika tiba-tiba kau bertemu dengannya?"

Pertanyaan Sehun seolah menohok jantungnya. Benar, apa yang akan kau lakukan Chanyeol? Apakah harus bersikap biasa saja? Atau justru berlutut mengemis cintanya? Atau bertindak tak peduli seperti dulu? Untuk opsi yang terakhir sepertinya Chanyeol takkan melakukannya. Ia tak ingin Baekhyun pergi lagi dari sisinya-walau kenyataannya sekarang Baekhyun tak ada disisinya.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan sangat malu bahkan untuk berhadapan dengannya."

"Kau terlalu lemah Chanyeol. Jika itu aku, maka aku akan berjuang mati-matian." Komentar Jongin dengan wajah sok seriusnya.

"Atau jika perlu paksa dia untuk mencintaimu."

Chanyeol menatap datar ke arah Sehun. Yang benar saja? Chanyeol tak sebodoh itu untuk melakukannya.

"Idemu terlalu konyol. Aku tak bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tobat? Hahahaha."

Lelaki tinggi itu mengambil sebotol anggur, meneguknya dengan beringas. Jongin hendak melerainya namun ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Biarkan saja, biarkan dia mabuk lalu melampiaskan semua isi hatinya disini." Bisiknya pada lelaki berkulit tan itu.

Hanya menunggu beberapa menit berlalu. Chanyeol mulai merasa pusing, sepertinya ia sudah berada dalam keadaan mabuk saat ini.

"Chanyeol? "

"Hmm… hmm…" gumamnya tak jelas. Jongin menepuk dahinya, frustasi.

"Aku pulang dulu…" Ucap Chanyeol dengan ucapan khas orang mabuk.

"Kau bisa menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk? Apa kau telah berubah menjadi seorang idiot?" Ucap Jongin kesal. Coba saja Chanyeol tak minum, semuanya takkan seperti ini. Salahkan ide Sehun yang mengajak Chanyeol masuk ke club malam ini.

Bukannya menjawab, lelaki tinggi itu malah melengos pergi dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung. Matanya melirik kesana kemari untuk mencari mobilnya saat sampai di parkiran.

"Aish! Dimana mobil sialan itu!" Umpat Chanyeol. Kepalanya sungguh pusing. Bahkan pandangannya mengabur, tak fokus pada satu titik pun.

BRUKKK… Tubuh jangkung itu menabrak seseorang di depannya. Dengan tak tau malunya Chanyeol memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat.

"Chogiyo, bisa kau lepasakan? Ini sesak!"

'Bahkan kini aku bisa mendengar suaranya, apakah ini nyata?'

Tubuh jangkung Chanyeol berusaha berdiri tegap. Samar-samar ia menatap seseorang di depannya. Matanya membola. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang seakan ingin keluar dari rongganya.

"B-Byun Baekhyun?" Ucapnya lirih. Seseorang itu mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Chogi, kau salah orang. Permi_yak!"

Lelaki tampan itu memeluk sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan sangat erat. Seolah menumpahkan segala emosi dan juga kerinduannya disana.

"Gajima, kumohon jangan pergi lagi." Bisiknya dengan nada frustasi. Lelaki itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan 'maut' Chanyeol.

"Kau mabuk tuan, kau salah orang!" Pekik seseorang itu dengan kesal.

"Ani, bahkan suaramu mirip dengannya. Kau Byun Baekhyun. Kau Byun Baekhyun-ku bukan? Jawab!"

"Aish! Aku bukan Byun Baekhyun-mu! Ku mohon lepaskan tuan."

"Tidak, aku takkan melepaskanmu. Kau tau? rasanya aku hampir mati saat kau pergi. Aku ingin mati dengan semua penyesalan ini. Jangan pergi lagi."

Bagaikan sebuah mimpi yang nyata. Chanyeol berharap, jika semua ini adalah mimpi, maka ia tak mau terbangun. Dan jika ini nyata ia takkan melepaskan seseorang-yang ia sangka Baekhyun itu- sampai kapanpun. Bayangan wajah pemuda mungil itu terlintas di memorinya. Bagaimana wajahnya yang ketakutan saat melihat Chanyeol. Bagaimana wajah bersedih dan tersiksanya saat Chanyeol membuatnya menangis tersedu. Bagaimana senyum manis itu membuatnya hampir gila. Bagaimana… bagaimana… bagaimana kah Byun Baekhyun kini?

"Hanya sejenak, peluk aku sejenak"

Seseorang itu terdiam, menutup rapat matanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pundak lebar lelaki yang dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya itu.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah ini kau lepaskan aku. Aku juga memiliki urusan lain, tuan."

Chanyeol mengangguk dalam diam.

Hampir lima menit mereka berpelukan. Akhirnya Chanyeol memenuhi janjinya.

"Aku permisi."

Seperginya orang itu, Chanyeol jatuh terduduk di atas tanah dengan mata berair. Ia menangis terisak seperti orang bodoh. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh. Toh apa peduli mereka? Mereka tak tau bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol kini bukan?

'Baekhyun… Baekhyun… Baekhyun…"

BRUKK… Tubuh itu limbung diatas tumpukan salju yang dingin. Kesadarannya hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Yang jelas, yang bisa Chanyeol dengar di akhir kesadarannya adalah suara Sehun dan Jongin yang berteriak mendekat ke arahnya.

"Yak, Park Chanyeol! Kau mendengarku?"

.

**.**

**=TBC=**

**Annyeonghasseyo? Author comeback dengan ff baru, walau ini masih bagian sequel dari 'YWAMH' tapi ini baru juga kan? /plakk/ **

**Btw, banyak banget yang ngirim PM pada demo minta buatin sequel. Belum lagi review-review readers yang minta sequelnya update. Aku bukan orang yang tidak tepat janji jadi… voila! Di tengah tumpukan tugas yang menggunung seperti cucian yang kotor /lirik tumpukan baju/ . di tengah kegalauan author karena tak kunjung dapetin hatinya incaran-uhhuk- author. Ditengah dompet yang kosoooong! Aku bela-belain ngetik secepat kilat. Tapi memang ada aja halangannya, jadi baru sempat publish sekarang. **

**Anyway, ini masih permulaan. Masih banyak kejutan-kejutan seru yang bakal muncul di next chapter. Dan bakal banyak juga kemesuman papa chanyeol. lihat aja ntar, berhubung rate udah naik /uhhuk/ **

**Mungkin ini terlihat membosankan tapi, aku berharap kritik dan saran yang membangun dari kalian semua tetap berjalan seperti di ff sebelumnya. **

**Sekedar info. Kalo mau bayangin chanyeol, rambutnya kayak di foto untuk poster the lost planet, coba searching, pasti jumpa. Dan baekhyun, aku milih rambut dia yang warna magenta, biar keliatan seksi, manis dan sedikit liar /apadah/ **

**Mungkin Cuma ini bacotan gak mutu dari author kece. Semoga kalian senang dengan kehadiran ff ini. jangan lupa read, review, follow, favorite. Aku membutuhkan semua itu untuk semangatku. **

**Mau update fast? Review yang banyak… hahaha… see u in next chapter. **

**Saranghae~~~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : One More Time (CHANBAEK)**

**Author : DandelionLeon (Aleyna Park)**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Choi Zelo dan masih banyak cast yang dirahasiakan.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : M (Mature)**

**Pairing : Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo and other.**

**Disclaimer : seluruh cerita sepenuhnya ide dari saya sendiri, cast disini hanya pinjam nama. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka.**

**WARNING! Yaoi (boyxboy), explicit content, bahasa vulgar bakal bertebaran di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Buat bocah harap tekan tombol close. Dosa tanggung sendiri! :p . DLDR! gak suka, jangan baca! *melotot***

**Summary : Apakah aku bisa mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' sekali lagi? Aku membuangmu, namun akhirnya kau memenuhiku. Jika kau bersikeras menolakku, maka maafkan aku. Aku akan memaksamu untuk menatapku kembali, dengan cara yang kotor sekalipun. Kau harus menjadi milikku. /**_**Karena luka yang tak dapat terhapus sangat menyakitkan./**_

**Recommended song : Navi ft. Kebee of Eluphant – Incurable Disease**

. **From The Beginning Until Now – Ost Winter Sonata**

.

Butiran-butiran salju turun dengan pelan menyentuh bumi. Angin malam terasa dingin menusuk kulit. Entah mengapa malam ini begitu terasa tak nyaman bagi lelaki mungil itu, Byun Baekhyun.

Setelah ia sampai tadi siang dan berbincang sejenak dengan Zelo, ia langsung memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen yang baru saja ia beli.

"Apa aku keluar saja ya?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Setelahnya ia mengangguk. Diraihnya mantel coklatnya lalu mengenakannya dengan cepat. Kakinya berjalan menuju lift. Seulas senyum tergambar di bibir manisnya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke restoran milik ayahnya.

Byun Baekhyun melirik kedai kopi milik ayahnya kini dengan wajah bahagia. Ia benar-benar merindukan tempat ini. Mungkin terhitung sudah lima tahun lebih ia tak kemari. Rambut magentanya tertiup angin musim dingin dengan pelan.

Banyak yang berubah dari kedai miliknya kini. Sepertinya Chen benar-benar giat melakukan pekerjaannya hingga dapat mengubah desain kedai kopi ini lebih indah dari sebelumnya.

Kaki Baekhyun melangkah masuk. Tangannya mendorong pintu kayu kecoklatan tersebut dengan pelan, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi lonceng yang begitu nyaring.

"Selamat datang di Byun's coffee shop tuan." Baekhyun balas tersenyum anak lelaki yang kini memakai seragam khas pegawai kafenya. Setahu Baekhyun anak lelaki ini tak pernah bekerja disini sebelumnya.

"Kau baru disini?"

Anak lelaki tersebut tampak terkejut, namun ia menggeleng.

"Tidak tuan. Aku sudah bekerja selama enam bulan disini. Yeah, bekerja part time untuk membiayai sekolahku." Jawab si anak lelaki bernama Kim Taehyung tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis.

"Dimana Kim Chen dan Kim Xiumin berada?"

Alis Taehyung tampak berjengit.

"Maksudmu bos besar dan wakil bos, begitu tuan?"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Membayangkan bagaimana bentuk hyung-hyungnya itu kini. Ia mengangguk antusias.

"Mereka ada di lantai dua, tepatnya di ruangan berpintu kaca disana."

"Arraseo, gomawo Taehyung-ssi."

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk beranjak ke atas. Berjalan menuju ruangan Chen-dahulu ruangan ayahnya-dengan langkah besar-besar. Sepertinya lelaki manis itu tak sabar ingin segera bertemu hyungnya tersebut.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

Tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya-kebiasaannya yang tak bisa dihilangkan.

TOKK… TOKK… TOKKK… Sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan lebih keras. Namun tak ada sahutan. Akhirnya jemari lentiknya memegang kenop pintu. Membuka pintu tersebut pelan-pelan dan_

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk bernafas sekarang. Pandangan dihadapannya kini sangat amat membuatnya shock. Chen tengah berciuman dengan Xiumin.

"EHEMMM!" Deheman keras Baekhyun membuat kedua orang itu melepaskan tautan mereka. Chen memasang wajah tak senang.

"Apakah kantor ini telah berubah menjadi tempat berpacaran?"

Keduanya menoleh spontan ke arah Baekhyun. Dan tebak saja apa yang terjadi. Chen dan Xiumin langsung berlari memeluk Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" Ucap keduanya serempak.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Keduanya melepaskan pelukan 'maut' tersebut. Menatap Baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, seperti menatap makhluk dari planet lain.

"Ada apa dengan penampilanmu? Rambutmu_"

"Aish! Chen hyung! Memangnya kenapa dengan rambut seperti ini? Bukankah aku terlihat tampan?"

"Bukan tampan, tetapi tambah cantik saja, kkkk"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ejekan Xiumin tersebut. Benar-benar lucu.

"Aigoo~ merajuk eoh? Kajja, kita berbincang di bawah saja! Eottae? " Ajak Chen.

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Ketiga lelaki tersebut berjalan menuju lantai bawah. Berbincang dengan ditemani secangkir kopi sepertinya tidak buruk juga bukan?

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di Swiss selama ini Byunbaek?" Tanya Chen .

"Tentu saja bersekolah lalu aku bekerja."

"Sebagai?"

"Arsitek, spesialisasinya Desainer interior ruangan." Jawab Baekhyun santai. Chen dan Xiumin mengucapkan kata hebat berulang kali. Walau sebenarnya hal tersebut hal yang biasa bagi Baekhyun.

"Omong-omong, kau sudah memberitahu Luhan dan Kyungsoo bahwa kau telah kembali ke Korea?"

Lelaki mungil itu menggeleng lalu menyengir.

"Belum, aku sengaja. Nanti saja bertemu mereka. Walau sebenarnya aku merindukan mereka."

Xiumin terkekeh pelan. Ia menjentikkan jarinya. Tak lama setelahnya muncul si lelaki yang Baekhyun temui tadi di pintu luar.

"Woah! Kau seperti tukang sulap saja. Dengan menjentikkan jarimu, dia langsung datang." Heboh Baekhyun. Ketiga orang itu hanya tersenyum pelan.

"Taehyung-a, bawakan secangkir Americano untuk Chen, Ice Coffe Blended untukku, dan Capuccino untuk Baekhyun."

"Baiklah tuan."

"Kau memang selalu tau kesukaanku hyung." Ucap Baekhyun diiringi kekehan. Chen hanya terkekeh sebagai respon.

Ketiganya larut dalam perbincangan ringan dan konyol. Kerap kali terdengar kekehan dari bibir Baekhyun. Sungguh, Baekhyun yang sekarang entah mengapa terlihat lebih bersinar bagi Xiumin maupun Chen. Ia tampak tertawa begitu lepas seperti tak ada satu beban pun yang hinggap pada lelaki mungil itu.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat saat kau berada bersama orang yang kau sayangi ternyata benar adanya. Baekhyun tak menyadari bahwa kini hari semakin malam. Pukul sebelas lewat lima belas menit. Bahkan café telah tutup sejak jam sepuluh tadi. Akhirnya Baekhyun pamit pada kedua hyungnya itu untuk segera kembali ke apartemen miliknya.

Kakinya berjalan menuju tempat apartemennya-yang memang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari café. Namun, lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya berlainan arah. Ia berjalan menuju mini market kecil untuk membeli beberapa cemilan.

Sudut bibir kanannya terangkat saat lelaki itu berjalan melewati sebuah club ternama di Myeongdong. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat beberapa insan saling berpagut panas. Benar-benar tak tau malu, fikirnya.

BRUKKK… Hampir saja tubuh mungil itu terjatuh. Untung saja Baekhyun bisa menguasai dirinya agar tak terjatuh begitu saja. Ia mendengus jengkel. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak saat orang-yang tak Baekhyun ketahui bagaimana wajahnya-itu memeluknya erat. Baekhyun berfikir ini pasti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum yang butuh belaian. Cih!

Namun itu hanya perkiraan sementara lelaki itu. Jantungnya terpompa keras saat mencium aroma maskulin yang tak asing di indera penciumannya.

"Chogiyo, bisa kau lepasakan? Ini sesak!"

Ucap Baekhyun meminta. Ia menggeliat di dalam pelukan si orang asing. Tak butuh waktu lama, seseorang itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat, lidahnya kelu bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Jantungnya terpompa keras, tatkala lelaki jangkung dihadapannya itu menyebut namanya dengan ekspresi terkejut luar biasa.

"B-Byun Baekhyun?"Ucap lelaki itu lirih.

'_Chanyeol.'_ Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

Mengapa bertemu disaat seperti ini? Baekhyun merasa belum siap. Sangat amat belum siap. Berdekatan dengan lelaki itu membuat luka lamanya seakan kembali terkoyak. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Memasang wajah seolah ia tak mengerti apapun yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Chogi, kau salah orang. Permi_yak!"

'_Tidak, ku mohon jangan seperti ini.'_

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang tatkala Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat. Pelukan yang terasa sangat posesif. Seakan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Gajima, kumohon jangan pergi lagi." Ucap Chanyeol frustasi.

DEG! Hati Baekhyun terenyuh. Ia merasa bagai mimpi, benarkah yang memeluknya kini adalah Chanyeol? Fikirnya. Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Ia masih bersikeras menutupi identitasnya didepan lelaki itu. Dapat Baekhyun cium aroma alkohol dari diri Chanyeol.

"Kau mabuk tuan, kau salah orang!" Pekik Baekhyun seolah ia benar-benar kesal.

"Ani, bahkan suaramu mirip dengannya. Kau Byun Baekhyun. Kau Byun Baekhyun-ku bukan? Jawab!"

Sejenak Baekhyun terdiam, apa dia segila ini? Atau hanya karena pengaruh alkohol yang diminumnya? Entahlah, Baekhyun merasa ini semua sangat aneh.

"Aish! Aku bukan Byun Baekhyun-mu! Ku mohon lepaskan tuan."

"Tidak, aku takkan melepaskanmu. Kau tau? Rasanya aku hampir mati saat kau pergi. Aku ingin mati dengan semua penyesalan ini. Jangan pergi lagi." Baekhyun benar-benar bungkam. Suara lirih lelaki itu membuat hatinya sakit. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Mencoba menenangkan jantungnya.

"Hanya sejenak, peluk aku sejenak" Mohon Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menutup matanya kembali, lalu setelahnya ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Tangannya tergerak mengusap pundak Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah ini kau lepaskan aku. Aku juga memiliki urusan lain, tuan." Ucapnya datar. Dapat Baekhyun rasakan Chanyeol mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Tak ada yang tau bahwa air mata Baekhyun turun saat ini. Ia memasang wajah seolah ia baik-baik saja. Padahal jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, lelaki itu benar-benar ingin memeluk Chanyeol. Ia merindukan lelaki jangkung itu, sangat. Namun, janjinya sejak kepindahannya dulu membuat Baekhyun kembali ke alam nyatanya. Bahwa Chanyeol takkan bisa ia miliki. Bahwa perasaan itu telah ia hapus, walau sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya terhapus. Bahwa ia telah merelakan perasaannya. Ia tak ingin kembali seperti dulu. Byun Baekhyun yang dulu dan yang sekarang adalah dua pribadi yang berbeda. Baekhyun yang dulu adalah sosok lemah dan cengeng. Dan Baekhyun yang sekarang adalah sosok tegar, tak mempedulikan apapun yang orang katakan dan rasakan.

"Aku permisi." Ucap Baekhyun datar. Saat Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka. Ia berlari menutupi wajahnya agar tak di lihat lelaki itu. Mengusap air mata bodohnya dengan kasar. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang limbung di tanah.

'Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ssi."

.

.

Cahaya mentari masuk melalui celah-celah gorden berwarna keungungan tersebut. Seorang lelaki jangkung bersurai hitam legam tertidur pulas di ranjang berukuran king size miliknya. Matanya terbuka pelan, jemarinya bergerak menutupi matanya agar terhalang dari sinar mentari.

Diliriknya jam weker silver yang ada di atas nakasnya. Pukul tujuh tepat.

Masih dengan posisi berbaringnya. Terbayang akan kejadian semalam. Ya! semalam.

'_Pasti aku bermimpi lagi.'_ Batin lelaki itu dengan senyum mirisnya.

Meeting pagi ini membuatnya harus rela bangkit dari ranjang empuknya kini. Mengharuskan Chanyeol-lelaki itu-untuk segera mandi lalu berpakaian dan… ke kantor lagi untuk bekerja.

Guyuran air dari shower kamar mandi membasuh tubuh tegapnya. Chanyeol tampak terdiam dengan lamunannya sendiri. Sesekali terdengar hembusan nafas yang entah mengapa terdengar kasar dari bibirnya. Lelaki itu melanjutkan kembali aktifitas mandinya.

Tak ada yang berarti. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Chanyeol merasa hampa dan kosong. Ia duduk di meja makan kecilnya dengan selembar roti, selai kacang dan juga secangkir kopi. Menikmati sarapan pagi yang terasa sangat amat hening. Benar-benar menyebalkan baginya.

Selesai sarapan, Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil berkas-berkas yang harus di bawa. Ia menatap lagi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Dengan setelan jas formal berwarna hitam, kemeja berwarna krim dan juga dasi merah tua yang melekat di kerahnya. Rambut hitamnya yang di naikkan ke atas dirapikannya sedikit. Setelahnya lelaki itu tersenyum miring-sangat tampan- lalu berjalan menuju tempat parkiran berada. Melajukan mobil mewahnya menuju Victory Corporation berada.

Sapaan beberapa karyawan hanya dibalas anggukan dari lelaki itu. Ia berjalan menuju ruangannya berada. Meeting pagi yang diadakan secara mendadak mengharuskan Chanyeol untuk segera mengambil berkas penting di meja kerjanya. Belum lagi sang sekretaris yang belum juga pulang dari Gangwon akibat masalah yang terjadi disana membuat Chanyeol harus bergerak cepat seorang diri. Ia tak ingin menyerahkan hal sepenting ini pada karyawannya. Chanyeol ingin segala pekerjaannya berjalan dengan sempurna.

Lima belas CEO dari beberapa perusahaan raksasa di Korea Selatan dan juga beberapa investor asing telah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Ruangan rapat terasa sangat hening tatkala kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah semuanya, kita mulai rapat sekarang juga."

.

.

"Sajangnim? Kita harus memperbaiki beberapa fasilitas di Daemyung resort. "

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan mata yang masih fokus pada tumpukan berkas di depannya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyelesaikan beberapa berkas yang harus di tanda tangani.

"Panggil beberapa desainer ruangan terbaik. Aku akan ke sana saat urusan disini selesai."

"Ne, sajangnim."

PIIPP…

"Masuk."

CKLEKKK…

"Kau selalu seperti ini. Kapan kau akan makan?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Ia mengedikkan kedua bahunya asal, tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya sedikit pun untuk menatap Sehun di depannya. Ia lebih memilih berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas di banding melihat wajah menyebalkan Sehun. Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa Sehun lebih mirip seperti alarm yang selalu datang ke kantornya hanya untuk mengingatkan untuk makan.

"kau marah soal yang semalam?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada datar.

"Kau fikir aku anak-anak? Untuk apa pula aku marah hanya karena hal seperti itu?"

Sehun mengangguk dalam diam. Ia berjalan menuju sofa hitam di tengah-tengah ruangan Chanyeol.

"Kau tau? Aku memiliki kabar baik untukmu."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia masih berada dalam kegiatannya semula.

"Memangnya kabar baik apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa ada nada penasaran sedikit pun.

"Huh, kau akan tau nanti."

"Jika kau kemari hanya untuk memberi tahu info yang setengah-setengah lebih baik kau pergi, Oh Sehun. Kau benar-benar menggangguku."

Sehun terkekeh. Sahabatnya itu memang terlalu kaku. Workaholic sejati dan bisa dibilang mirip seperti robot pekerja.

"Ayolah Chanyeol, jika aku memberi tahumu, semua takkan menjadi kejutan lagi! "

Tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Chanyeol terdiam saat sebuah undangan berwarna merah dengan gambar sebuah pohon natal berada diatas meja kerjanya. Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap Sehun menuntut penjelasan. Seakan mengerti dengan arti raut wajah sang sahabat, Sehun menjawab dengan malas-malasan.

"Christmas even, acara untuk natal yang di adakan di sekolah kita dulu. Disana akan ada reuni besar-besaran. Kau harus datang atau kau akan menyesal nanti."

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji karena_"

"Kau akan menyesal, siapa yang tau jika Baekhyun juga akan hadir disana?"

Bingo! Sesuai dengan dugaan Sehun. Fokus Chanyeol langsung buyar saat mendengar nama lelaki itu. Si lelaki berkulit putih menyeringai lebar.

"Baiklah, nanti aku pasti datang."

"Itu baru sahabatku!"

DRRTTT… DRRTT…

"Yeoboseyo?" Sehun menguap malas setelah berucap kata 'halo' pada seseorang di seberang sana.

'Kau dimana idiot?'

"Di kantornya Chanyeol. Ada apa bodoh?"

'Datanglah ke apartement segera! Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku karena telah menghancurkan dapurku!' Tuntut seseorang disebelah sana. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Benar-benar cerewet, fikirnya.

"Baiklah siluman rusa, I love you. Mmuachhh"

'Sialan kau_' PIIPP

"Hahahahahaha…"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan Sehun. Pasti Luhan lagi, batinnya. Malas bertanya hal yang tak berguna tersebut-menurutnya, Chanyeol memilih untuk menyesap kopi hitamnya sejenak, sekedar mengusir rasa haus di kerongkongannya.

Otaknya kembali teringat pada kejadian semalam. Ia sungguh penasaran dengan sosok yang ia 'peluk'. Benar-benar mirip Baekhyun. Chanyeol menimang-nimang. Menatap Sehun yang kini tengah duduk bermain _gadget _di sofa tak jauh darinya. Masalahnya, Sehun itu berbeda dengan Jongin yang masih memiliki jiwa dewasa. Sehun itu menyebalkan oke? Tapi dibandingkan penasaran dan bertanya dalam hati seperti ini, lebih baik ia bertanya saja bukan?

"Sehun, soal semalam… apa kau melihat sosok lelaki di dekatku?"

Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan datar, seolah tak berminat dengan topik yang Chanyeol bicarakan sama sekali.

"Aniyo, kau hanya pingsan diatas tumpukan salju seperti orang bodoh. Itu yang ku lihat. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku melihat Baekhyun dan_lupakan saja!"

"Kau bermimpi, itu faktanya. Jangan terlalu berharap jika yang kau lihat semalam itu adalah Baekhyun karena kau tengah mabuk."

Dan perkataan Sehun seolah membenarkan segalanya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, ia merasa semakin mirip seperti orang gila. Obsesinya untuk bertemu Baekhyun membuat dirinya seperti ini. Menciptakan sebuah delusi konyol yang belum tentu hal itu adalah benar adanya. Padahal sesungguhnya sosok itu benar-benar Byun Baekhyun. Mungkin Tuhan belum mengijinkan keduanya untuk bertemu saat ini.

"Kau tidak ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan ke topik baru.

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak ada praktek. " Ujar Sehun. Omong-omong Sehun adalah seorang dokter spesialis bedah.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk ringan. Ia kembali melanjutkan acara menandatangani berkasnya. Sehun menguap lebar.

"Dasar robot pekerja! Hentikan pekerjaanmu sejenak dan ayo kita makan siang!"

Setelahnya Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah di seret paksa oleh makhluk bernama Oh Sehun itu.

.

.

Daemyung resort, tentu saja seluruh rakyat Korea maupun turis mancanegara tau bahwa resort tersebut adalah resort terkenal milik keluarga Park.

Chanyeol berjalan-jalan mengitari resort tersebut bersama beberapa rekan kerjanya yang lain. Perbaruan suasana resort mengharuskan Chanyeol untuk segera berangkat ke Gangwon. Udara musim dingin membuat Chanyeol mengeratkan mantel mahal miliknya.

"Sekretaris Lee, bagaimana dengan desainer interior ruangan? Kau telah menemukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol pada sang sekretaris. Lee Minhyuk-sekretaris Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

"Sudah tuan, kau takkan kecewa. Dia adalah satu dari sekian banyak desainer interior ruangan terbaik yang telah ku seleksi."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia menatap ke luar ruangan. Sepertinya badai salju tengah berlangsung. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang. Terpaksa Chanyeol harus menginap disana.

"Siapkan satu kamar untukku." Ucap Chanyeol tenang.

"I-itu, mohon maaf sajangnim. Kamar yang tersisa hanya untuk rekan kerja kita, si tuan desainer itu." Jawab Minhyuk dengan gugup. Takut-takut sajangnimnya itu mengamuk.

Chanyeol menatap sang sekretaris tajam.

"Kau bermaksud membiarkan aku pulang ditengah badai salju seperti ini, Lee Minhyuk-ssi?"

"A-aniyo sajangnim! Bagaimana jika kau dan dia berbagi kamar saja? Lagi pula dia seorang lelaki. Tak ada salahnya untuk_"

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Disaat itu, disaat mendengar suara itu. Chanyeol merasa waktu berhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan perlahan. Takut-takut suara yang ia dengar hanyalah delusinya semata.

"Tidak masalah tuan Byun. Aku mengerti bahwa pasti sulit membawa mobil ditengah badai salju."

_Marganya Byun, mungkinkah?_

"Geurae, untung saja aku sudah hampir dekat sini tadi. Jadi, dimana direktur berada?"

_Ini benar-benar suaranya! Ya, tidak salah lagi!_

"Ah, perkenalkan. Ini Park sajangnim, direktur kami."

DEG!

Seolah waktu berhenti dengan sengaja. Ketika dua pasang mata itu saling bertemu. Nafas mereka seakan tercekat di tenggorokan. Namun sebisanya, keduanya bersikap seolah biasa saja. Walau satu diantara keduanya merasakan kaget luar biasa.

"Selamat sore Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Saya Park Chanyeol, direktur dari CYP Inc. , anak perusahaan dari Victory Corporation."

Baekhyun terdiam, menatap Chanyeol yang mengulurkan tangan disertai senyuman lembutnya. Jemari lentiknya mulai menjabat tangan besar Chanyeol. Sungguh, seperti tersengat ribuan volt listrik. Ia berdebar. Rasa itu ternyata belum menghilang.

"Selamat sore Park Chanyeol sajangnim. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Ucap Baekhyun dengan akting terbaiknya. Ia tersenyum palsu, seolah benar bahwa dirinya baru mengenal Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersentak.

Kenapa secepat ini mereka bertemu? Chanyeol tak mengerti. Namun, disatu sisi ia merasa bahagia. Seseorang yang ia harapkan kehadirannya selama ini, kini ada di hadapannya. Ia ingin memeluk tubuh itu, sungguh ia merindukannya.

"Ehem, sajangnim? Jadi, bagaimana dengan kamar tidur?" Deheman sang sekretaris membuat keduanya melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

Chanyeol berdehem sejenak, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku setuju untuk sekamar dengan Byun Baekhyun-ssi." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum miring.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia menatap kedua lelaki itu tak paham. Kamar? Sekamar dengan Byun Baekhyun-ssi? Kalimat itu terus terngiang di otaknya. Ia menatap Minhyuk bertanya. Bukankah ia hanya melakukan pekerjaan disini?

"Maksudmu apa Lee Minhyuk-ssi? Bukankah kita hanya akan melakukan meeting dalam rangka perubahan desain interior? "

"Maaf sebelumnya, tetapi diluar sedang ada badai. Kau tau sendiri bukan Baekhyun-ssi? Lagi pula jarak dari Gangwon ke Seoul memakan waktu yang lumayan lama. Jadi, sajangnim memutuskan untuk menginap."

"Iya, tetapi kenapa aku harus sekamar dengannya_maksudku itu tidak akan sopan bukan?" Protes Baekhyun lagi dengan wajah tak terima. Chanyeol hanya terdiam sedari tadi. Menatap Baekhyun dengan intens, menilik wajah manis itu lekat-lekat.

"Maafkan aku sekali lagi Baekhyun-ssi. Seluruh kamar penuh dan hanya satu kamar yang tersisa untukmu. Awalnya aku mengira sajangnim akan pulang tetapi_"

"Bisakah kita lanjutkan nanti malam? Aku lelah, dimana kamarnya?" Potong Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Minhyuk membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Kamar 614 sajangnim."

"Baiklah, ayo."

Dengan seenaknya, lelaki itu menarik lengan kurus Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu awalnya berontak. Hanya saja ia sadar, dirinya harus menjaga sikap agar tak menjadi pusat perhatian. Entahlah, ia merasa bagai mimpi. Dan ia merutuki kebodohannya yang mau menerima pekerjaan tanpa mencari tau tentang perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengannya. Semoga Byun Baekhyun bisa melewati malamnya dengan tenang.

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeonghasseyo? Sebelumnya aku bakal ucapin dulu *tarik nafas* "HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI HAPPY VIRUS PARK CHANYEOOOOL!" walau udah telat ucapinnya, tapi gpp…**

**Ahh~ mianhae… jeongmal mianhaeyo~~ aku gak tepat janji buat update fast. T.T . aku lagi banyak tugas, banget malah. Belum lagi ulangan yang diadakan terus menerus. Lagi, aku lagi gak mood sebenernya. Jadi, ya gitu. Lamaaaaaa banget. Tapi yaksok, kedepannya aku gak bakal gini lagi deh. **

**Thanks buat yang udah review, kalian baik banget. Dan lagi, aku sempet kaget ngeliat reviewnya yang sampe tembus angka 80 dalam satu chapter. Ini suatu kebanggaan, hiks… makasih udah suka dengan cerita yang aku buat. **

**Oh iya, chanbaek udah bertemu. Walaupun dengan keadaan yang absurd dan juga mungkin dari kalian bakal bilang ini terlalu cepat. Aku jelaskan, ini adalah awal dari segalanya. Kalo aku buat mereka bertemu di chapter tiga, itu bakal flat entar ceritanya. Gak ada moment yang bisa buat kalian greget.**

**Buat yang nebak bahwa yang dipeluk channie itu adalah baekkie, selamat! Kalian dapet hadiah ciuman dari om sooman. -.,- **

**Soal baekhyun yang nerima kerjaan di perusahaan chanyeol, disini memang belum aku jelaskan. Di chapter depan bakal aku jelasin. Dan juga, merek sekamar-uhhuk- sebenarnya atas datar setingan dari author sengklek ini. fufufufu *tawa nista***

**Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Yuk monggo, review dulu yang banyak biar di update kelanjutannya. Saranghaeeeee~~~ **

_**BIG THANK'S FOR :**_

**[marry your daughter] [chanbaexx] [aquariusbaby06] [Mela querer chanBaekYeol] [Lee Yoon Hee] [araraaa] [BibiGembalaSapi] [hanachoco] [septacha] [Parkbaekyoda] [Lee Hyuk Nara] [FriederichOfficial] [ahnjinhee2] [vitCB9] [rina byun272] [young'demin] [Nenehcabill] [mustikataemin] [elvirawinda1] [DinAlya] [fakegagas] [neli Amelia] [haru gwanshim] [teukiangle] [SilverWhite98] [bellasung21] [narsih'hamdan] [vivikim406] [Indrie EXO-L] [reiasia95] [urichanbaekhunhan] [tiffanychoi23byun] [BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim] [yuwuldnansmyhart] [winter park ChanChan] [Guest] [chanbaekacc] [chanbaekcute] [kaisoo] [chanbaeknim] [rina972] [bee] [Guest2] [akuu adalah aku] [Guest3] [Byun Baekkie] [nur991fah] [AlienBaby88] [myhunhanbaby] [byvn88] [Matabulet kyungie] [hunbaby] [kyurin'sweet] [ryanryu] [indrie] [XiaoLu] [cynemo] [Guest4] [Fionny13] [Guest5] [GGranie] [ParkbyunieTut92] [Guest6] [Guest7] [Kim Yong Jin] [willow] [guest8] [doctorbaek] [Park Chan Gyu] [Ndowclow] [fitry'sukma'39] [lidrafa] [kiddeo] [Flenkyu] [TheGoddess] [XiaoLu] [Wu Zi Rae KTS] [Minaaa] [cynemo] [Jung Ri young] [insanegl]**

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : One More Time (CHANBAEK)**

**Author : DandelionLeon**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan dan cast yang dirahasiakan bakal muncul di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Rate : M **

**Disclaimer : this fanfic is mine. Tokoh disini hanya pinjam nama. **

**Warning : YAOI, disarankan buat yang alergi dengan 'yaoi' , harap tekan tombol close. Dan, jangan coba-coba mengcopy paste cerita saya! **

**oke... Here we go!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Detik jam dinding terdengar begitu nyaring di kamar tersebut. Dua orang lelaki disana tampak tak saling bercakap satu sama lain. Seolah sangat senang dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

Tetapi, tidak dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu duduk dengan perasaan yang tak dapat tergambarkan. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya. Lelaki manis itu masih asyik dengan ponselnya. Mengabaikan keberadaan Chanyeol disana.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?"

Suara husky Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan datarnya. Setelahnya, Baekhyun tersenyum miring.

"Lalu, aku harus apa dalam keadaan membingungkan seperti ini? Kau menyeretku secara paksa ke dalam ruangan ini. Itu sungguh aneh, sajang-nim."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat. Ia sungguh hampir tak percaya bahwa yang ada dihadapannya itu adalah Byun Baekhyun yang dulu sempat memujanya. Lelaki cantik itu tampak dingin, sangat berbeda.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menanyakan bagaimana kabarku atapun sejenis basa basi lainnya."

Ucapan Chanyeol sukses mengundang gelak tawa dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak habis fikir, mengapa Chanyeol berucap demikian?

"Maaf? Untuk apa pula aku menanyakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu? Hidupmu dan hidupku adalah dua hal yang berbeda dan tak ada kaitan satu sama lain. Kau dan aku tak ada hubungan apapun."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sejenak, Baekhyun sempat merasa ciut. Namun, lelaki itu telah teguh takkan menunjukkan sikap lemah memuakkannya dihadapan lelaki itu.

"Wow! Aku terkesan. Ternyata Swiss membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun menjadi pemberani sekarang." Chanyeol tampak tersenyum mengejek. Sedangkan Baekhyun seolah tak ambil pusing akan hal itu.

"Ya, sedikit banyaknya begitu. Baiklah, aku rasa tak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan tentang masalah pribadi disini. Bagaimana dengan masalah proyek?"

Chanyeol masih tak mempedulikan tentang masalah proyek atau apapun itu. Yang ia butuhkan hanya Byun Baekhyun. Apa gunanya lelaki itu ada dihadapannya kini jika mereka hanya membicarakan masalah proyek atau apapun itu?

"Kau bisa menyanyakan hal itu pada sekretaris Lee nanti. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana kau bisa menghilang secara mendadak beberapa tahun lalu?"

"Memangnya ada yang salah? Bukankah kau memang menginginkan aku untuk menghilang?" Lirih Baekhyun.

"Sayangnya justru kau selalu datang menghantuiku. Dan... Kepergianmu membuatku hancur."

DEG!

Mata Baekhyun terbebelak. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Kedua pipinya tampak merona. Hatinya seakan menghangat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang bahkan dulu takkan mungkin terucap dari bibir lelaki itu.

Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun berdehem beberapa kali untuk mengusir kegugupannya. Tak ia sadari bahwa diam-diam Chanyeol mengulum senyum melihat tingkah gugup dan juga rona merah dikedua pipinya.

"Ak-aku tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapanmu Chanyeol-ssi. Hancur? Aku tidak pernah merasa menghancurkanmu sebelum ini. Bukankah faktanya justru kau yang menghancurkanku?"

Chanyeol menunduk lesu. Fikirannya kembali teringat pada memori masa lalu. Mengingat bagaimana kejamnya dirinya. Kenangan buruk itu terputar dibenaknya bagaikan putaran film yang mengerikan.

"Ya, aku minta maaf untuk semua itu."

"berucap maaf memang mudah, namun luka yang ditorehkan takkan sembuh semudah ucapan yang telah terlontar." Ucap Baekhyun datar.

Chanyeol mencengkram ujung bajunya. Lelaki itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Jadi, secara tak langsung kau tak memaafkanku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada biasa saja. Ia sudah menebak akan begini jadinya.

"Bukan 'tidak', tetapi 'belum'."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?"

Baekhyun menatapnya penuh selidik. Dengan gelagapan Chanyeol menyambung ucapannya.

"Setidaknya aku ingin mendapat maafmu agar aku bisa meneruskan hidupku dengan tenang. Aku tak ingin hidup dengan dihantui rasa bersalah. Ya, hanya itu."

Bohong. Chanyeol, kenapa ego sialanmu masih saja berjalan? Tidakkah kau lihat lelaki dihadapanmu itu menatapmu dengan kecewa kini?

"Berusahalah sendiri. Ah, sepertinya kita harus menuju ruang rapat. Lee Minhyuk-ssi menyuruhku untuk kesana. Permisi."

Brakkk!

Suara meja yang terhantam oleh kepalan tangan Chanyeol terdengar nyaring saat pintu kamar tersebut tertutup. Sia-sia waktu tiga puluh lima menit yang diberi untuknya bersama Baekhyun tadi. Lelaki itu mengumpat berulang kali. Mencerca kebodohannya yang membiarkan lelaki itu lolos darinya. Chanyeol sadar, ia memang belum bisa menjadi sosok lelaki gentleman yang dengan mudahnya mengalahkan ego hanya untuk seseorang yang ia cinta. Seseorang yang ia cinta? Ya, Byun Baekhyun orangnya.

.

.

Ruang rapat terasa begitu hening. Semua menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah menerangkan beberapa ide nya untuk di realisasikan nanti pada proyek renovasi beberapa interior di Daemyung resort. Chanyeol menatap lelaki itu dalam diam. Sungguh, ia merutuki dirinya yang terjerat dalam pesona Baekhyun.

Kenapa ia baru sadar bahwa Byun Baekhyun itu cantik? Kenapa ia baru sadar bahwa Byun Baekhyun itu sosok yang bersinar?

Kenapa... Kenapa... Kenapa Baekhyun bersikap dingin padanya? Apa rasa cinta lelaki itu telah hilang untuknya?

Ya! Itu dia! Chanyeol akan bertanya setelah ini. Ia tak ingin mengulur waktu selama kesempatan masih ada. Toh, Chanyeol memang memiliki sikap yang terlanjur blak-blakan disatu sisi.

"Baiklah, setelah ini aku akan mengirim beberapa desain ke web perusahaan. jika tidak ada pertanyaan, aku rasa rapat ini cukup sampai disini. Terima kasih."

Tepukan tangan terdengar menggema. Beberapa pebisnis yang ada diruang rapat itu berdecak kagum atas kepintaran Byun Baekhyun. Sudah muda, berbakat, tampan. Ada beberapa pebisnis yang sudah berumur setengah abad yang menggoda Baekhyun agar mau dijodohkan dengan puteri mereka. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman atau kekehannya.

"Kau benar-benar cocok dengan puteriku Byun Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku pantas bersama dengan puteri pemilik JK group, tuan? Hahaha."

"Tidak, kau cerdas dan memiliki selera humor yang baik. Sepertinya puteriku akan jatuh hati saat melihatmu."

Perbincangan sederhana itu membuat telinga Chanyeol panas. Dengan seenaknya lelaki itu menengahi perbincangan Baekhyun dengan pemilik perusahaan besar ketiga di Korea Selatan itu.

"Maaf Jung sajangnim. Aku perlu bicara dengan desainer Byun sejenak."

"Oh, geurom. Baiklah, aku juga harus beristirahat. Kita bisa membicarakannya lain waktu Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Aku permisi."

"Ne, sajangnim."

Seperginya pak tua itu, Chanyeol langsung menarik paksa lengan Baekhyun-seperti awal mereka bertemu tadi. Baekhyun berdecak pelan.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?"

BLAAAMMM!

Pintu kamar bernomorkan '614' itu tertutup dengan keras. Dengan cepat lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu memenjarakan tubuh Baekhyun dalam kukungannya. Baekhyun meringis pelan merasakan punggungnya sakit akibat terbentur dengan pintu.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Diameter mata Baekhyun membesar. Ia masih enggan menatap wajah Chanyeol yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya kini.

"Pertanyaan konyol seperti apa itu? Kenapa aku harus menjawabnya?"

Ya, benar. Untuk apa? Pertanyaan itu berputar di kepala Chanyeol. Walau sudah jelas bahwa lelaki itu menginginkan Baekhyun, namun tetap saja. Chanyeol terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

Cengkraman tanggannya pada bahu Baekhyun mengendur. Ia tersenyum masam. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Lupakan, sepertinya aku harus membersihkan diri agar tidak bertindak aneh lagi."

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung ditempatnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang kini tengah membuka jasnya disusul dengan kemeja berwarna abu-abunya. Baekhyun membuang arah pandangnya ke tempat lain.

Setelahnya ia tersentak saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi tertutup dengan keras. Baekhyun tersenyum miris setelahnya.

"Kau belum berubah, Park Chanyeol."

.

,

Badai salju diluar sana masih berlangsung. Angin bertiup dengan kencang, menambah suasana mencekam menjadi-jadi.

Baekhyun mencengkram ujung selimutnya dengan kuat. Berulang kali ia menelan ludahnya gugup. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol mematikan lampu kamar hingga yang tersisa dari penerangan disana hanyalah lampu tidur yang minim akan cahaya.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam selimut-yang sama dengan Baekhyun- setelah selesai memakai piyama berbahan satin yang disediakan hotel di resortnya itu.

Matanya tak sengaja melirik Baekhyun disebelahnya. Lelaki mungil itu terlihat bergetar-entah karena hal apa.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia mengangguk diam. Setelahnya, lelaki itu memilih untuk berbaring disebelah Baekhyun dengan posisi terlentang.

Diam. Hanya suara desau nafas mereka yang seakan bersahut-sahutan memenuhi kamar tersebut.

Baekhyun menggigit ujung selimutnya. Ia hanya tak pernah membayangkan akan tidur seranjang dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya gelisah. Baekhyun takut gelap, itu masalahnya sekarang.

"Bisakah kau nyalakan lampu?" Tanyanya segan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan keadaan terang." Ucap Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam.

"O-oh, baiklah."

Hening kembali. Chanyeol mengintip Baekhyun dari ekor matanya. Lelaki manis itu tampak bergerak gelisah. Nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan, membuat Chanyeol mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya, terselip nada kekhawatiran disana.

"Aku tidak bisa dalam keadaan gelap." Cicit baekhyun malu.

Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali. Lelaki itu beranjak dari atas ranjang. Baekhyun mengira bahwa Chanyeol marah padanya karena sejak tadi dirinya bergerak tak nyaman diatas ranjang, dan pasti Chanyeol terganggu, fikirnya.

Tetapi ia salah, satu menit kemudian lampu kamar itu kembali menyala dengan terang. Chanyeol datang lalu kembali berbaring disebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau hidupkan? Bukankah kau tidak bisa tertidur dengan keadaan terang?"

"Kau tidak bisa tidur dalam gelap. Jadi ini solusi terbaik. Aku tak ingin rekan kerjaku kecewa atas pelayanan kamar di resort kami ini."

Baekhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya.

"Gomawo." Lirihnya.

Tak sampai lima menit setelah Baekhyun mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Suara dengkuran halus terdengar darinya. Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah tertidur Baekhyun yang seperti bayi itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

'Aku tak pernah membayangkan akan berdebar saat tertidur disebelah seorang lelaki. Kau memang lelaki istimewa, Byun Baekhyun.' Batin Chanyeol.

Kegiatan melihat wajah Baekhyun itu mungkin akan dilakukannya hingga pagi menjelang. Karena sungguh, Chanyeol memang tak bisa tertidur dalam keadaan yang terang.

.

.

Beberapa hari lagi acara reuni dibarengi dengan even natal di Victory high school akan tiba. Tentu hal itu penting bagi lelaki bersurai madu dan bermata rusa ini.

Ia terus menarik lengan tunangannya yang berwajah datar mengelilingi departement store untuk mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk menghadiri acara reuni tersebut.

"Aish! Xi Luhan, berhentilah bertindak seperti gadis remaja yang gila shopping!"

Yang bernama Xi Luhan menatap sang tunangan dengan garang.

"Diamlah Oh Sehun! anggap saja ini konsekuensi karena kau telah menghancurkan dapurku beberapa waktu yang lalu!"

Sehun menatap luhan datar. Tak ada sangkut paut antara dapur dan baju bukan? Seharusnya Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk membeli perlatan masak atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan dapur. Kenapa ia malah membeli baju? Sehun jadi semakin yakin bahwa Luhan adalah wanita yang berkedok sebagai pria. Lihatlah sifatnya yang benar-benar seperti perempuan. Sudah cerewet, tukang mengatur. Untung saja wajahnya manis.

"Salahkan telur goreng yang lengket diatas wajan bodoh itu! Aku jadi kesal, makanya aku membantingnya di atas kompor. Tapi siapa yang menduga bahwa kompor tersebut mengeluarkan api besar? Untung saja belum meledak! Aku rasa kita harus mengganti kompor listrik, itu lebih aman."

Mungkin jika di anime-anime yang sering Sehun lihat, sudah muncul tiga siku-siku di dahi Luhan. Lelaki itu menggeram marah.

"Kau saja yang bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak menungguku pulang kerja, eoh?"

"Aish! Kau saja ada pemotretan hingga jam dua belas malam! Kau fikir aku sanggup menahan lapar hingga lima jam lamanya? Aku juga tak mungkin memesan makanan cepat saji karena kau melarangku. Oh Tuhanku!"

Uh, ternyata Sehun bisa bertindak sedramatis itu juga ya?

Luhan jadi merasa bersalah. Ia menunduk karena malu telah menyalahkan Sehun seperti tadi. Lelaki itu mencengkram pelastik belanjaannya dengan kuat.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia menatap kesekelilingnya. Banyak pasang mata yang melihat mereka. Ah, beginilah repotnya memiliki tunangan seorang model terkenal. Ya, Luhan adalah seorang model.

"Jangan menunduk. Kau mau wajahmu tertelan ke dalam dagumu? Ayolah, aku tak ingin mendapati wajah tunanganku semakin jelek lagi."

"Yak! jadi selama ini kau bilang aku jelek?"

Duh, salah lagi. Sehun menutup matanya sejenak. Tak ada gunanya keras kepala. Ia sebagai yang lebih melindungi tentu harus mengalah dengan sifat Luhan yang sensitif.

Lelaki itu tampak sedikit merunduk-karena tubuh Luhan sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Ia tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang jarang didapatkan dari seorang Oh Sehun.

"Hey, tatap aku."

Luhan masih menggeleng dalam tundukannya.

"Jika tidak aku akan menciummu disini."

Ding dong! Wajah Luhan langsung terangkat.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu bubble tea, bagaimana?"

Dengan wajah polosnya Luhan mengangguk penuh semangat, membuat Sehun terkekeh geli. Sebenarnya Luhan itu berumur berapa coba?

"Tapi kita harus membeli baju lagi!"

"Huh... Baiklah."

"Yehet! Itu baru Tunanganku!"

'Bertahanlah dompetku sayang.' Batin Sehun miris. Tetapi demi Luhan, tidak masalah. Dari pada ia dipukuli brutal oleh lelaki itu? Sebenarnya itu juga bentuk rasa cintanya sih, jika kalian mau tau. Kkkk...

.

.

Minggu pagi, tak ada yang special hari ini. Chanyeol masih bergelung dalam selimutnya. Tangannya meraba jam alarm yang sedari tadi berisik membangunkan tidur nyenyaknya. Ia mematikan alarm tersebut dengan penuh emosi.

Pukul tujuh, Chanyeol menguap lebar setelah melihat jam berapa sekarang. Lelaki tinggi itu mengusak rambut hitamnya yang tak tertata rapi. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dan mencuci mukanya.

Setelah selesai, lelaki itu berjalan menuju mini counter bar yang ada di dapurnya. Ia memasukkan dua lembar roti tawar ke dalam toaster. Setelahnya lelaki itu membuat kopi untuk dirinya sendiri, tentu saja.

Sarapan pagi yang dipenuhi dengan keheningan, seperti biasa. Namun kali ini ada yang sedikit berbeda. Chanyeol tersenyum seperti orang bodoh disela-sela kegiatan mengunyah roti panggangnya. Bahkan ia tak mempedulikan rasa manisnya kopi yang ia letakkan lima sendok gula sekaligus kedalamnya.

Katakan terima kasih pada Baekhyun yang membuatnya gila seperti sekarang.

Walaupun tak ada moment yang begitu spesial, mengingat sikap dingin Baekhyun padanya saat bertemu di resort beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun, Chanyeol cukup senang karena Tuhan mau mempertemukannya kembali dengan sosok yang ia rindukan itu. Apalagi, keduanya telah terlibat dalam suatu pekerjaan. Tentu setelah ini Chanyeol akan sering bertemu dengan Baekhyun bukan?

Lelaki itu bersenandung dengan riang, tak begitu jelas apa ia senandungkan memang. Ia membersihkan piring dan gelas sisa ia makan tadi.

Selesai, Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang santainya. Ia menghidupkan TV LCD berukuran 52 inchi itu. Mengganti channel dengan remote ditangannya berulang kali.

Ia tersenyum miring saat melihat iklan yang mana modelnya adalah tunangan sahabatnya.

"Dasar rusa itu, sok tampan sekali dia."

Ting...Tong...

Ugh... Menyebalkan sekali saat kau bersantai namun diganggu oleh suara bel yang ditekan oleh seseorang. Dengan kesal Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu. Ia melihat dari intercome. Kenapa ada makhluk menyebalkan ini? Fikirnya.

"How are you my friend?" Sapaan bahasa inggris dari Sehun membuat Chanyeol jengah bukan main.

"Tidak usah basa-basi, mau apa kalian kesini?"

"Kami hanya ingin bermain kemari, apa itu salah?"

Ucap Luhan.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah, terserah."

Tiga lelaki itu terdiam melihat acara televisi. Sehun menatap Luhan seolah memberi kode. Akhirnya lelaki berdarah Cina itu berdehem untuk mengambil alih perhatian Chanyeol dari TV.

"Chanyeol, ku dengar Baekhyun sudah kembali ke Korea."

Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan datar. Sungguh reaksi yang diluar dari perkiraan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya. Ayolah, bahkan Chanyeol sudah tidur dengan lelaki itu. Walau 'tidur' yang dimaksud hanyalah tidur biasa, tanpa ada makna 'lain'.

"Tidak, apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku bahkan sudah tidur dengannya dua hari yang lalu."

"APA!?"

Bola mata sepasang kekasih itu hampir mencuat keluar mendengar perkataan ambigu Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap dua sahabatnya itu dengan wajah datar dan mata mengerjap lucu.

Chanyeol yang bodoh, atau dua orang itu? Entahlah, sepertinya mereka sama bodohnya. Ckckck.

.

,

**To Be Continued**

.

,

**huwaaaalaaah... Opo iku? Endingnya absurd begete -..- .**

**Sungguh, aku beneran gak ngerti dengan apa yang aku tulis. Semakin aneh? Mungkin ini efek dari banyak masalah yang nimpa aku akhir-akhir ini... T.T **

**sebenarnya aku mau update 'kissmons' , tapi karena laptop aku mendadak rusak, file ff yang masih seger tertinggal disana dan voila! Ilang semua... Jadi aku terpaksa ngetik ini dulu lah. Ini juga proses pengerjaannya di hape... Beneran, sedih... T...T maafkan aku yang gak tepat janji ne?**

**Anyway, aku senang banget banyak respon positif atas ff ini. Dan juga makasih banget dengan review kalian semua. Maaf belum bisa dibales satu-satu...**

**Oh iya, doakan ujian aku lancar dan dapat nilai memuaskan ne? **

**Sekian uneg-uneg gak jelas. Buat yg minta moment hunhan, itu udah aku selipin dikit. Dan buat moment chanbaek, mereka belum bisa NC-an. Masa baru jumpa langsung gituan? Gak lucu dong -..-**

**review yang banyak lagi kalo mau ff ini lanjut... See you~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : One More Time (CHANBAEK)**

**Author : DandelionLeon**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Choi Zelo, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo and other cast yang masih dirahasiakan bakal muncul di Chapter selanjutnya.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rating : T/M**

**Disclaimer : seluruh cast disini milik orang Tua dan agency mereka. Isi cerita murni dari pemikiran saya. **

**Warning ! DLDR! Yaoi, typo bertebaran, dan buat tangan jahil yang kerjanya copy cats hasil kerja keras orang, dimohon menjauh dari area saya *fake smile***

**.**

**.**

**recomended song : winter sonata OST - first time , A&T - something happened to my heart Ost BBF.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol** menatap sepasang kekasih dihadapannya dengan raut wajah bingung.

'Apakah aku salah bicara?' Batinnya dalam hati.

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar gelak tawa yang begitu nyaring dari Luhan maupun Sehun. Hell yeah... Mana mungkin mereka percaya bahwa Baekhyun sudah 'tidur' dengan Chanyeol. Paling Chanyeol hanya berilusi. Atau Chanyeol sudah gila? Fikir mereka.

"Apa yang lucu? Aku rasa kalian harus dilarikan segera ke rumah sakit jiwa."

Ucapan datar tuan Park itu membuat Luhan dan Sehun menutup rapat mulut mereka.

"Kau yang sudah gila. Apa kau begitu merindukan Baekhyun sehingga kau berucap yang tidak-tidak?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Ya, mana mungkin temannya itu mempercayai omongannya. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya asal. Malas menjelaskan dan menceritakan bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol tau nanti dua orang di hadapannya itu akan bertanya yang tidak-tidak.

"Omong-omong, aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi. Baekhyun memang telah kembali ke Korea."

Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan skeptis. Ia menyeringai tajam, sepertinya bermain-main dengan dua orang ini seru juga fikirnya. Sekalian untuk hiburan di akhir pekannya.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyanya tanpa beban sama sekali. Mungkin jika posisinya saat ini Chanyeol belum bertemu Baekhyun, ia akan memberi pertanyaan membabi buta pada Sehun atau Luhan. Tapi, yeah... Bahkan Luhan yang notabene nya sahabat Baekhyun saja kalah start dengan Chanyeol yang lebih dulu bertemu dengan lelaki manis itu.

Seolah tak percaya dengan reaksi Chanyeol, Sehun meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Chanyeol. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi dengan cepat menepis tangan Sehun. Ia paling benci disentuh seperti ini. Kecuali jika Baekhyun yang- itu juga jika Baekhyun bersedia menyentuhnya.

"Pardon? apa kau demam Park? Bukankah kau yang terlalu bersemangat untuk berjumpa dengan Baekhyun?"

Sejujurnya Chanyeol ingin tertawa sekarang juga. Melihat ekspresi sepasang kekasih itu. Benar-benar lucu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian pulang saja. Aku akan menanti kebenarannya ketika acara reuni disekolah nanti tiba. Aku ingin menikmati waktu liburanku."

"wow! Susah payah kami memberi info, kau mengusir kami tuan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat?" sengit Luhan tak terima. Dengan santainya Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Dasar manusia berhati es! Ayo Sehun! Lebih baik kita duduk santai di kedai bubble tea dari pada berada di rumah patung berjalan ini."

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Seperginya dua rusuh itu, diiringi dengan umpatan-umpatan dari mulut Luhan. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum seperti orang gila. Ia akan meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun mencintainya lagi. Apapun caranya.

.

.

"Jadi... Kau kembali bertemu dengannya? Dan dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya hancur saat kepergianmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk samar. Ia menatap sahabat di depannya itu dengan kosong.

"Ku simpulkan bahwa dia telah menyadari perasaannya padamu Baek. Dan... Kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, namun terkesan hambar. Zelo hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah tak tergambarkan.

"Tidak Zelo. Aku tau, dia hanya berusaha mengintimidasiku. Sudah ku ceritakan sejak dulu bukan? Bahwa Chanyeol membenciku?"

Kali ini giliran Zelo yang tertawa. Ia mengedikkan bahunya asal.

"Kau tak pernah tau apa yang dia rasakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol... Dia mengalami masa terburuk saat kau pergi."

Baekhyun menatap Zelo tak percaya. Ia merasa Zelo berubah. Ada apa dengan anak itu? Fikirnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi membelanya? Apa karena dia adalah hyungmu saat ini?"

Zelo menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan. Pandangannya menatap lurus sungai han didepan mereka. Seulas senyum tipis tergambar di bibirnya.

"Mungkin itu salah satunya. Tapi, hatiku tergerak saat melihat dirinya yang begitu frustasi saat itu. Ia benar-benar seperti tak bernyawa. Sepertinya ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya."

Lelaki yang lebih mungil berdecih sinis. Ia menatap Zelo seolah tak percaya.

"Kau mencoba menggoyahkan hatiku yang ingin melupakkannya? Kenapa? Apa dia yang menyuruhmu melakukan hal ini? Ah~ aku semakin yakin. Apalagi pekerjaan ini kau yang menawarkannya padaku. Kalian telah merencanakannya bukan?!" Nada bicara Baekhyun mulai meninggi.

Ya, itu memang benar. Zelo yang menawarkan Baekhyun pekerjaan. Tetapi sungguh, Chanyeol tak ada mengambil kendali dengan hal ini. Ini murni rencana Zelo. Ia hanya tak ingin melihat Baekhyun merana lebih dari ini.

"Jangan keras kepala Baekhyun-a. Apa sebegitu bencinya kau pada Chanyeol? Seingatku, Baekhyun yang dulu memiliki hati yang besar untuk memaafkan seseorang. Kau terlalu cepat berubah."

Tatapan tajam Baekhyun meredup. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jemari lentiknya mengusap bibir gelas pelastik yang berisikan kopi itu dengan gerakan tak beraturan.

"Tak semudah itu Zelo. Aku hanya ingin tau, seberapa jauh dia berusaha untuk mendapat maafku. Dan... Aku ingin tau, atas dasar apa dia ingin mendapat itu semua. Atas dasar penyesalan atau... Cinta? Hhh... Aku memang terlalu bodoh bukan?"

Zelo tersenyum lembut. Ia mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan kuat, lelaki mungil itu menatap sebal pada Zelo.

"Yeah, terserahmu. Tapi aku tak ingin melihat Baekhyun yang kaku seperti ini. Kau semakin mirip dengan Chanyeol, kau tau?"

"Yak!"

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol berada disini. Seharusnya, CEO sepertinya tak harus turun ke lapangan seperti sekarang. Ia bahkan rela berkeliling resort, melihat gondola gantung yang rusak, lalu berjalan beberapa kilometer mengikuti beberapa karyawannya. Yeah, Chanyeol bukan lelaki yang mau melakukan hal seperti itu. Kecuali dengan alasan, ada Byun Baekhyun disana. Sudah jelas!

Mata elangnya menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menjelaskan beberapa desain ruangan dengan serius. Diam-diam ia akan tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun yang dengan imutnya mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika tengah berfikir serius.

"Jadi, lebih baik ganti beberapa lampu krystal disana dengan model yang lebih minimalis dan terkesan trendy. Seperti gambar ini, kelihatannya menarik bukan?"

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Baekhyun yang tengah berdiskusi dengan dua arsitek paruh baya disana terlonjak saat Chanyeol berbicara dengan suara rendah ditelinganya. Ia mengusap telinganya yang memerah, sungguh menggemaskan dimata chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku harus_"

"Lee Minhyuk, apa ini sudah selesai?" Potong Chanyeol dengan bertanya pada sekretarisnya yang tadinya tengah berkutat pada tablet ditangannya.

"Untuk hari ini, sudah selesai sajangnim."

"Baiklah, kajja. Kita harus makan siang."

Dengan tidak elitnya, Baekhyun ditarik secara paksa oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang tipe pemaksa dan suka semaunya. Jadi, Baekhyun hanya memilih diam.

Sentuhan tangan Chanyeol, genggaman tangannya yang begitu erat membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat. Ia tersenyum diam-diam. Bisakah Baekhyun berharap bahwa perlakuan Chanyeol kali ini memeiliki maksud 'lain' yang terselubung?

Mereka sampai pada restoran di Daemyung Vivaldi Park. Banyak keluarga atau beberapa sepasang kekasih maupun sepasang suami istri menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka di restoran mewah tersebut. Baekhyun hanya terdiam tanpa mau berucap sepatah kata pun.

Restoran khas Perancis mungkin akan lebih baik didatangi saat makan malam tiba. Setidaknya itu yang ada dipemikiran Baekhyun. Ia merasa kaku berada disini.

"Permisi Tuan, silahkan." Seorang waiters perempuan mendekati mereka dengan menyerahkan dua buah buku menu. Baekhyun langsung memesan tanpa menatap lama buku menu tersebut.

"Croque Monsieur et Café au lait."

"Aku juga." Pelayan tersebut mengangguk lalu beranjak dari sana.

Baekhyun mengernyit saat Chanyeol memesan makan dan minuman yang sama dengannya.

"Wae? Sepertinya kau punya selera yang baik juga dalam memilih makanan."

"Aku sudah terbiasa, setidaknya di Paris aku sering membelinya dulu."

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Bukankah Baekhyun tinggal di Swiss? Seakan mengerti dengan arti tatapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun terkekeh ringan.

"Aku bekerja di Paris selama setahun."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia merasa bingung harus melakukan apa lagi. Dirinya yang terlalu kaku membuatnya setengah mati bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sementara Baekhyun, sepertinya anak itu terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Terlebih ketika makanan mereka telah dihidangkan, lelaki mungil itu tampak santai memakan makananannya.

"Hey, omong-ommong bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Sandara?"

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah makanannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan skeptis.

"Maaf? Aku rasa kau sudah tau tentang kenyataan bahwa pertunangan kami tak pernah terjadi dulu."

Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya. Satu fakta yang tak pernah ia tau. Bahkan Luhan, Kyungsoo maupun Zelo tak memberi tahu hal ini?

"Aku membatalkannya tepat dimana kau pergi. Kau menyadarkanku bahwa aku tak mencintai perempuan jalang itu. Aku mencintai seorang lelaki yang ada dihadapanku kini."

Baekhyun terbatuk mendengar gombalan yang sialnya membuat pipinya memerah. Dengan rakus, ia meneguk air putih didepannya. Chanyeol hanya dapat tersenyum dalam hati. Seserius apa sosok Baekhyun sekarang, bukankah dia tetap Baekhyun yang dulu?

"Wow! Itu terdengar cheessy. Kau tau? Kau berkata seolah aku perusak pesta pertunangan kalian." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit kekehan darinya.

"Tidak. Mengapa kau berfikir seburuk itu?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa demikian. Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Bolehkah aku permisi setelah ini? Aku ada janji dengan teman lamaku."

"Siapa?" Satu pertanyaan yang membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada tak senang.

"Hanya teman lama, kau tak perlu tau. Ku rasa."

"Aku berhak tau, dan aku minta batalkan janjimu karena aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam pukul 7 nanti."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Kenapa Chanyeol bertindak posesif seperti ini? Fikirnya. Ia meneguk minumannya dengan pelan.

"Apa makan siang saja tidak cukup?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan hati-hati, tak ingin mengundang emosi Chanyeol ke permukaan.

"Tidak, ada hal yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu. Ini penting." Lelaki tinggi itu menyesap kopinya dengan gaya elegan. Seakan tak ada beban sama sekali ketika mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang? Aku sibuk dan_"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Baiklah, kau harus tampil baik malam ini. Aku menunggumu di lobby hotel. Aku permisi dulu."

Belum sempat protes Baekhyun melayang, lelaki tinggi itu dengan seenaknya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam ditempat.

"Hal penting? Hal penting apa?" Gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Ia mengusir segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dalam fikirannya. Ia kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya. Yeah, ia memiliki waktu beberapa jam hingga jam 7 malam tiba nanti.

.

.

Tak ada yang lebih mengejutkan ketika melihat Chanyeol bermain dengan salju di arena ski. Jauh-jauh Jongin pergi kemari hanya untuk menemani Chanyeol bermain dengan salju seperti bocah lima tahun? Membuat boneka salju? Begitukah? Sepertinya saraf otak Chanyeol memang sudah putus satu.

"Astaga, kenapa kau tidak ajak Sehun saja yang sama gilanya denganmu itu untuk bermain salju seperti ini? Kau membuang waktuku Park! Aku bahkan akan ada pertemuan penting dengan klien ku dari Jerman."

Well, Chanyeol memang menelpon Jongin dan memaksa lelaki berkulit tan itu datang ke Gangwon hanya untuk bermain salju. Chanyeol terkekeh sejenak. Ia mengeratkan syal tebal berwarna krim yang ia kenakan.

"Kau harus sedikit bersenang-senang Jongin."

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya, sedikit kesal tentu saja.

"Jadi, hal penting apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Pertanyaan Jongin menghentikan aktifitas Chanyeol yang tengah menumpuk salju, seperti ingin membuat boneka salju? Mungkin, seperti itu.

Wajahnya kembali serius. Ia berdehem sejenak.

"Bagaimana cara menyatakan cinta yang sedikit lebih manis... Maksudku, yeah... Yang seperti itu. Kau tau bukan? Selama ini wanita yang selalu menyatakan perasaan mereka padaku. Aku hanya ingin berlatih, ketika Baekhyun kembali nanti maka aku sudah siap."

Jongin menyipitkan matanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan curiga.

"Apa? Baru kali ini aku melihat Park Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Kau ingin melakukan hal-hal yang bertentangan denganmu? Ohoho, kau terbentur batu karang hingga fikiranmu menjadi seperti ini?"

Chanyeol mendelik kesal. Ia menggaruk rambut hitamnya. Merapikan poninya yang berantakan akibat tertiup angin.

"Ck! Jawab saja apa sulitnya?"

Jongin tersenyum lembut, ia menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Tak perlu lakukan hal yang manis. Tak peduli jika ada bunga, coklat atau kejutan manis lainnya. Yang kau perlukan hanyalah kesiapan hatimu dan juga berikan ia senyuman agar ia nyaman."

Chanyeol berfikir sejenak. Well, ucapan Jongin memang ada benarnya. Ia bukanlah anak remaja yang baru mengalami masa pubertas lagi. Chanyeol sudah berkepala dua.

"Yeah, aku rasa saranmu benar. Tak sia-sia aku memanggilmu kemari. Aku benar-benar beruntung." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak jongin yang menatapnya datar.

"Ya, dan aku yang merasa dirugikan. Seharusnya kau bisa membicarakan ini lewat telepon. Huh... Merepotkan!"

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh kurang lima. Chanyeol duduk di lobby hotel. Menunggu Baekhyun tentu saja. Matanya tak lepas dari jam tangan yang ia pakai. Chanyeol hanya takut Baekhyun tak datang.

"Aish... Si pendek itu lama sekali." Gumamnya dengan kesal. Padahal waktu belum menunjukkan jam tujuh tepat.

Sebuah sepatu Converse berwarna hitam berada tepat di depan Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol meneliti dari bawah ke atas. Itu Baekhyun dengan penampilannya yang casual.

"Aku kira semua hanya leluconmu saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ia bangkit dari sofa yang tadi ia duduki.

"Aku tak main-main dengan ucapanku."

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan makan malam? Bukankah inti dari pertemuan ini adalah hal tersebut?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun terlihat kaku dimatanya. Walau tak menutup bahwa sikap kaku dan dingin Baekhyun hanyalah kepura-puraan.

"Aku tidak suka restoran, disana terlalu ramai. Bagaimana dengan tempat lain?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. Akhirnya kedua lelaki itu berjalan menuju lift.

.

.

Dan disinilah dua orang itu berada. Di kamar Chanyeol. Telah tertata apik makanan berbagai macam diatas sebuah meja yang memang dikhususkan untuk dua orang. Ruangan tersebut remang. Hanya ada dua lampu berwarna kuning yang tertempel di dinding dan juga, jangan lupakan lilin yang ada di tengah-tengah meja. Baekhyun jadi menyimpulkan bahwa Chanyeol telah menyiapkan semua ini.

Matanya berbinar menatap makanan di atas meja. Oke, Baekhyun bukan orang yang sok menjaga image jika sudah berhubungan dengan makanan. Binar matanya semakin terlihat saat melihat buah kesukaannya, stroberi.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Moodnya berubah secepat itu ketika melihat makanan? Baekhyun semakin terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Wow, ini indah." Puji Baekhyun dengan pipi merona.

"Hm, terimakasih. Kau bisa duduk sekarang."

Keduanya duduk berhadapan. Nafas Baekhyun tercekat saat wajah Chanyeol berada dekat dengannya.

'd-dia mau apa?' Fikir Baekhyun gugup.

"Kau harus melepas syalmu. Aku sudah menghidupkan pemanas ruangan."

Tangan lelaki itu melepaskan syal merah yang tadinya melilit dileher Baekhyun. Perlakuan sederhana itu membuat Baekhyun merona bukan main. Pantas saja Chanyeol memiliki banyak gadis yang memujanya dulu. Perilakunya ternyata bisa semanis ini.

"Y-yeah, aku bisa melepaskannya sendiri sebenarnya."

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya. Wajahnya yang terkena sinar lilin membuat pesona lelaki itu bertambah beberapa kali lipat. Mungkin jantung Baekhyun akan terus berolahraga selama sesi pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol ini. Tetapi, Baekhyun berusaha tidak menunjukkan sikapnya yang memuakkan itu, seperti gadis.

Denting suara garpu atau pisau terdengar sesekali. Mereka makan dengan tenang. Menu meat steak dan redwine memang pilihan yang tepat untuk diner.

"Aku rasa, aku takkan bertele-tele lagi."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak. Ia kembali menunduk menatap makanannya.

"Ya, kau bisa katakan apa tujuanmu mengajakku kemari." ucap Baekhyun tenang.

Chanyeol meneguk redwine nya lalu berdiri, menarik kursinya menuju sebelah Baekhyun berada. Si mungil sempat terlonjak, namun berusaha menutupi.

"Ehm, aku... Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk samar.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa aku butuh waktu?"

Sontak, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan halus Baekhyun. Memaksa Baekhyun untuk menatap matanya.

"Kau boleh menertawakanku. Memakiku sesuka hatimu atau apapun itu. Tetapi, bisakah kau melihat ketulusanku Baek?"

Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tak tau dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tau, kau tulus memintaa maaf padaku Chanyeol. Aku bukannya tidak memaafkanku, hanya saja_"

"Aku bahkan hampir gila dalam penyesalan Baekhyun."

Desahan kecil dari bibir Baekhyun terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol. Ia menatap Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Tapi ku mohon satu hal, setelah ini kau jaga jarak dariku. Bisakah?"

Permintaan atau justru terdengar seperti perintah Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol mengernyit tak suka. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun semakin erat.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman."

Bohong jika Baekhyun berucap demikian. Satu hal yang harus diketahui, ia menghindari Chanyeol hanya tak ingin rasa cintanya membesar pada lelaki itu. Baekhyun tak ingin kecewa untuk kedua kalinya.

"Lihat aku."

Seperti sebuah mantra, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Dan ia menyesal karena telah melakukannya. Mata tajam itu seolah mengintimidasi dirinya masuk ke dalam jurang pesona Chanyeol. Apa lagi ketika lelaki itu dengan seenaknya menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Memberi kecupan manis pada bibir Baekhyun.

Ini memang bukan kali pertama Baekhyun mendapat ciuman dari Chanyeol. Hanya saja, ini berbeda. Terkesan lembut dan berhati-hati. Baekhyun terlena saat bibir tebal nan sensual milik Chanyeol bergerak diatas permukaan bibirnya. Mata tajam lelaki itu tak menutup barang sedikit pun. Ia asyik menikmati wajah Baekhyun dalam batas jarak sedekat ini. Melihat mata Baekhyun yang tertutup dan bagaimana ekspresinya saat itu.

Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun masih memiliki perasaan padanya. Ketika pagutan bibir diantara mereka mulai lebih dalam dan panas, tangan Chanyeol mulai berani bergerak mengelus punggung Baekhyun. Entahlah, sepertinya entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga mencium Baekhyun dengan penuh kerinduan seperti itu.

Seakan tersadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan, Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ia mendorong Chanyeol menjauh. Nafasnya terlihat tak beraturan, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Keduanya saling tatap, seakan menyampaikan sebuah telepati.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Pernyataan mendadak itu membuat fikiran Baekhyun kalut bukan main. Tubuhnya seakan melemas. Apakah ia salah dengar? Fikirnya.

Suara hening disana membuat Chanyeol resah. Jantungnya berdetak seirama dengan jarum jam, bahkan lebih cepat. Chanyeol tau, ini terlalu cepat. Bahkan mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Tetapi, ia tak ingin berlama lagi mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Maaf Chanyeol, Sayangnya aku tidak."

Deg!

Kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun itu membuat jantung Chanyeol seakan pecah. Apalagi melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang datar dan pancaran matanya terlihat kosong.

"Jika tidak ada hal yang ingin kau katakan lagi, aku permisi."

Chanyeol tersenyum perih. Sesakit inikah rasanya di tolak? Jadi seperti inikah perasaan Baekhyun dulu?

"Jika kau berfikir aku akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu, kau salah besar Baekhyun. Justru aku akan semakin gencar untuk mendapatkanmu kembali." Teriak Chanyeol dengan seringai tajamnya.

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**Issssh... Sumveeeh... Aku merasa otakku buntu untuk ide ff ini. But, Chapter depan konflik udah mulai muncul. *smirk*..**

**Maaf yang ngerasa alurnya cepat atau apapun itu. Memang terkesan blak-blakan sekali Chanyeol ungkapin cintanya. Tapi sekali lagi, kalo chanyeol terus nutupin perasaannya, kapan dong aksi dia buat rebut cinta baekhyun terjadi? *naik-naikin alis***

**and then, aku memang berencana tamatin ff ini dan juga 'kissmons' sesegera mungkin karena aku pengen publish new ff yang udah bersarang di folder...**

**thanks buat yang udah review, follow, favorite. Buat siders, diminta agar tobat segera ya? **

**Oh iya, doakan minggu depan urusan dikampus kelar ya ? Supaya aku bisa ngelajutin ff ini dan yang lainnya dengan cepat dan tanpa kendala.**

**Anyway, buat yg mau kenal aku , kalian bisa add fb aku : Rizki Zelinskaya**

**atau twitter : aleyna_BF**

**aku cuma sering main di fb sih, hoho.**

**And then... Mohon reviewnya kembali... Satu review anda sangat bermanfaat buat kelangsungan ff ini.**

**RnR... Saranghae... =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : One more Time (sequel YWAMH)**

**author : DandelionLeon**

**rate : T/M**

**Genre : Romantic, Drama, Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine... cast hanya aku pinjem namanya. Seluruh cast milik keluarga dan agency mereka. Isi cerita beneran dari otak aku... **

**Warning : Typo, don't like don't read. Gak nerima bashingan. And don't copy my story!**

**Recomended song : Maddi Jane - Jar of hearts**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hancur. Satu kata yang mengekspresi keadaan Park Chanyeol saat ini. Entah itu perasaannya maupun keadaannya. Termasuk keadaan kamarnya.

Lelaki itu menatap kosong pemandangan yang sangat berantakan di depannya. Ia tersenyum miris. Tak habis fikir dirinya bisa berbuat seperti itu hanya karena seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Setelah sukses dirinya mendapati malu dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung memporak-porandakan kamar hotel tempatnya menginap. Membanting meja, bantal, lampu tidur dan apapun yang ditangkap oleh penglihatannya. Ia benar-benar mengamuk seperti hewan buas yang kehilangan mangsanya.

Beberapa pegawai hotel maupun manager umum hotel tersebut hanya dapat menganga menyaksikan keadaan kamar tersebut melalui pintu kamar. Setelah mendengar keluhan dari pengunjung yang berada disebelah kamar Chanyeol, mereka langsung berlarian untuk melihat kesana.

"Kalian bisa membersihkannya sekarang." Ucap suara bass itu dengan dingin. Lelaki jangkung itu berjalan keluar dari sana, mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari beberapa orang itu.

"untung saja dia pemilik hotel ini, jika tidak aku sudah menuntutnya!" Gumam si manager hotel sambil mendesah kesal.

.

**~One More Time~**

**.**

**.**

Merasa di permalukan, itu sudah jelas. Chanyeol tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya. Selalu para wanita yang mengejar mengemis cintanya, termasuk Baekhyun sendiri dulu. Tapi sekarang?

Chanyeol membenarkan ucapan Jongin, bahwa karma akan berlaku. Dan ia merasakaannya kini, bagaimana sakitnya di tolak secara mentah-mentah. Melihat bagaimana sikap Baekhyun selama ini, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sikap Baekhyun yang sekarang. Terlalu dingin dan berusaha mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Namun, Chanyeol tak sebodoh itu untuk tak menyadari bahwa cinta Baekhyun padanya sangatlah besar. Lelaki itu jelas belum bisa melupakannya. Terlihat dari bagaimana pandangannya menatap Chanyeol.

Jemari panjang Chanyeol menari di atas keyboard komputernya. Seperti biasa, arwah workaholicnya kembali bersemayam di tubuh lelaki itu. Mengabaikan rasa sakit hati beberapa hari yang lalu, ia memilih untuk bekerja. Mengabaikan segala kegalauannya yang benar-benar sudah di ambang batas.

CKLEKK... Pintu ruangannya terbuka lebar. Lee Minhyuk sang sekretaris berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya dengan sebuah map berwarna merah marun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor laptop.

"Itu... Sajangnim. Ini tentang desainer Byun dan kontrak kerjasama kita dengannya." terdengar sedikit nada keraguan dari mulut Minhyuk. Lelaki manis itu menelan ludahnya gugup saat sang direktur muda menghentikan aktivitas mengetiknya dan berganti jadi menatapnya. Tatapan menusuk dengan sedikit keresahan di dalamnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanyanya dengan tenang, padahal jantungnya terus berdentum cepat sejak tadi. Takut-takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi mengundurkan diri dan membatalkan kontrak kerja. Ini surat pengunduran dirinya_"

"APA?! Bagaimana mungkin? Proyek sudah dijalankan selama seminggu, lalu apa ini? Dia lari dari tanggung jawab tanpa alasan yang jelas? Dan kita yang menanggung semua kerugian ini eoh?"

Nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar tinggi. Matanya menyala-nyala mengerikan. Minhyuk hanya pasrah menerima semprotan gratis dari direkturnya itu.

"Aku tidak tau sajangnim. Dia hanya berkata tidak bisa. Dan sepertinya kita harus mencari arsitek dan desainer yang baru."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sungguh, Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mengapa Baekhyun berhenti? Apa karena kejadian beberapa waktu lalu? Terlalu kekanakan, fikirnya.

"Kapan ia menyerahkan surat pembatalan kontrak ini?"

"kira-kira sepuluh menit yang lalu."

Tanpa banyak kata Chanyeol menarik map merah marun itu dari tangan sekretaris Lee.

"Jangan cari desainer baru, aku akan urus semuanya."

Dan selanjutnya hanya derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong. Chanyeol menggerutu saat menunggu lift terbuka. Kakinya mengetuk lantai tak sabaran. Ia memasuki lift dengan cepat, mengabaikan sapaan beberapa karyawan kantor yang juga berada di dalamnya.

Lelaki tinggi itu sampai di luar gedung kantornya. Menatap ke sekeliling dengan raut wajah berharap. Namun si mungil Byun sepertinya telah pergi. Chanyeol terlambat beberapa menit. Jadi, Chanyeol memilih mencari Baekhyun dengan menaiki mobilnya. Mengabaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk di ruang kantornya.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di taman kota. Setelah selesai mengantar surat pembatalan kontrak dengan CYP Inc. Ia memutuskan duduk disana, sekedar untuk melepaskan penatnya.

Baekhyun telah berfikir matang-matang. Keputusannya untuk membatalkan kerja sama dengan perusahaan Chanyeol sudah difikirkannya semalam suntuk. Baekhyun tau, ia kekanakan. Mencampuri permasalahan pribadi dengan kantor. Tetapi, ia tak ingin sering bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan segalanya bertambah rumit. Belum lagi pernyataan cinta Chanyeol yang membuat hatinya senang disatu sisi, namun bingung disisi lain. Dan jujur, Baekhyun merasa bersalah atas tindakannya beberapa waktu lalu.

"huhh... Aku kira tingkat kerumitan hidupku sudah berkurang, ternyata semakin aku dewasa, hidupku semakin mirip seperti benang kusut." gumamnya pelan. Matanya menutup, saat angin musim dingin merhembus pelan. Mengayunkan beberapa anak rambutnya yang berwarna magenta itu.

Tak ia sadari, ada sepasang mata yang sejak tadi melihatnya dari dalam mobil Porsche silver yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Itu Chanyeol.

Mata elang lelaki itu tak mungkin melewatkan Baekhyun. Apalagi dengan rambut magentanya yang mencolok. Lelaki tampan itu berjalan dengan gaya angkuhnya menuju tempat Baekhyun. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung duduk di sebelah lelaki mungil itu.

"Menikmatinya Byun?"

Suara baritone Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terperanjat. Baekhyun menoleh ke samping. Mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau bisa_"

"Aku selalu tau dimana keberadaanmu. Kau dan rambut magentamu itu, terlalu mudah untuk dikenali." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada bicara yang sedikit bersahabat dari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa dalam situasi seperti ini. Sejujurnya Baekhyun tengah terpaku dengan sosok Chanyeol yang sialannya selalu tampak tampan di matanya. Ugh, Baek... Bukan saatnya untuk mengagumi lelaki itu!

Hening untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa kau menemuiku?" Tanyanya dengan datar. Chanyeol menutup matanya sejenak, sungguh muak mendengar suara datar Baekhyun itu.

Tangannya menunjukkan map merah marun pada Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin tau, alasanmu menyerahkan surat pembatalan kontrak ini."

Baekhyun membuang pandangannya ke samping. Menatap lurus pada sekumpulan anak yang sedang bermain salju tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk sekarang. Walau fikirannya masih fokus dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia hanya menghindar dari tatapan menusuk dan mengintimidasi tuan Park itu.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa. Sepertinya terlalu cepat untukku. Aku baru saja sampai ke Korea dan aku langsung bekerja, padahal aku hanya ingin berlibur disini."

Berlibur? Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati dengan gusar. Ia berusaha tenang diluar.

"Alasan tak masuk akal. Apa ini karena permasalahan beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Bingo! Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan tanpa suara, menyaksikan kegugupan Baekhyun tersebut.

"Permasalahan yang mana? Aku rasa aku sudah menjelaskan tadi. Tak ada masalah lain."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. ia menggeser duduknya mendekati Baekhyun. Tangannya meremas jemari Baekhyun yang tadinya berada di paha lelaki mungil itu.

"Tentang ciuman kita, dan pernyataan cintaku yang berujung kau campakkan."

seringai Chanyeol melebar saat melihat rona kemerahan di pipi dan telinga Baekhyun. Remasan tangannya semakin kuat saat Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Itu semua tak benar. Maksudmu aku berbohong tentang alasanku tadi? Jangan menuduhku!"

"jika kau tak berbohong sebaiknya kau pandang mataku Baek." ujar Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu. Sekarang menjauh dariku dan lepaskan tanganku. Kau tau? Kita menjadi pusat perhatian anak-anak itu." jemari telunjuk Baekhyun menunjuk segerombolan anak-anak yang bermain tadi kini menatap kearahnya bingung.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau lihat aku, atau aku menganggap semua ini karena_"

"Sudah? Kau puas?"

Mata Baekhyun menatap nyalang ke arah Chanyeol Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum sangat tipis. Wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang map mengarah untuk menutupi wajah keduanya.

Cup... Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir manis Baekhyun.

"Aku tau, kau masih mencintaiku." ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Berhentilah. Aku sudah mengatakan tidak. Mengapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

"Jika kau tidak mencintaiku maka kau takkan membatalkan kerja sama kita. Aku tau, kau berusaha menghindariku. Seseorang akan menghindar jika ia memiliki kesalahan. Aku tidak menyebut kau berbuat salah, tetapi singkat kata kau berusaha menghindariku karena masih ada cinta dihatimu. Jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan lagi padaku, kau akan bersikap profesional tanpa membawa permasalahan pribadi."

Ucap Chanyeol dengan dingin.

"Jika kau ingin di cap sebagai orang tak memiliki sikap profesional, maka kau bisa membatalkan semua ini. Bagaimana Byun?"

Baekhyun menggeram pelan. Ia terjerat dengan ucapannya. Park Chanyeol memang benar-benar pintar membuat dirinya berada dalam jeratannya. Sial memang. Baekhyun mendecih pelan.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai jam empat sore ini untuk datang ke kantorKu. Jika kau tidak datang, maka kau memang benar-benar seorang pecundang. Aku permisi."

Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung. Padahal dirinya menyangka Chanyeol akan menyangkut pautkan segalanya tentang hal beberapa waktu lalu. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat mengira bahwa Chanyeol akan menjauhinya dan enggan bertemu dengannya.

Tapi dugaannya salah. Park Chanyeol benar-benar lelaki hebat yang bisa mengesampingkan perasaan terlukanya dengan pekerjaan. Baekhyun sampai merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bertindak seperti remaja labil. Ia merasa kalah. Kalah karena tak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya.

.

.

"Jongin! Pelan-pelan!"

Lelaki berkulit tan itu berhenti sejenak, menunggu sang kekasih dengan wajah merajuknya.

"Untuk apa kita ke kantor Park Chanyeol?" Tanya lelaki bermata belo itu dengan nada tak senang.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu! Kenapa kau tidak bersenang-senang saja dengan lelaki tadi hah?"

si lelaki bermata belo- Do Kyungsoo, memutar bola matanya malas.

"come on! Dia hanya pelangganku. Dan dia hanya bertanya seputar resep baru yang kami buat di restoranku! Aku sampai lupa melepas seragamku!"

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Berjalan memasuki kantor Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengejar Jongin, mengabaikan tatapan pegawai kantor yang menatapnya aneh karena masih mengenakan pakaian khas Chef nya.

"Kau cemburu?" ucapnya menggoda Jongin. Jongin membuang pandangannya. Dan Kyungsoo semakin gencar menggoda lelaki itu.

"Ayolah Jonginnie~ jangan mengabaikanku~"

"berhenti berucap dengan aegyeo atau aku akan memakanmu di dalam lift ini!"

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya. Ia mengangguk dengan tangan membentuk v-sign.

Keduanya berjalan memasuki ruangan Chanyeol setelah mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"wow! Aku rasa kau akan kenyang hanya dengan melihat tumpukan berkas. ini sudah jam dua, kenapa kau belum makan siang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"kau seperti Sehun saja. Apa kau berniat sekali melihatku makan siang sampai membawa chef kemari?"

dan Kyungsoo menatap nyalang lelaki itu.

"baiklah, maksudku kekasih pendekmu itu." ucap Chanyeol semakin memancing emosi Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun juga pendek. Jadi tak usah mengejek kekasihku." bela Jongin. Chanyeol mendelikkan matanya. Apalagi ketika mendengar tawa menyebalkan dari sepasang kekasih itu.

"ck! Lupakan! Ada apa kalian kesini? Mengganggu saja!"

Jongin berbaring di sofa, berbuat seperti ruangan Chanyeol adalah rumahnya. Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan dua orang itu dalam diam, tepatnya ia bingung harus berbicara apa. Masalahnya Kyungsoo bukan Luhan yang bisa berbicara dalam keadaan seperti ini. Maksudnya, dalam keadaan Chanyeol yang tengah badmood bukan main.

"Hanya ingin bersantai dan ingin membicarakan christmas eve besok. Jangan bilang kau melupakannya!"

Chanyeol medengus jengkel. Kenapa teman-temannya hanya memikirkan pesta, pesta dan pesta saja? menyebalkan sekali, fikirnya.

"Aku belum setua itu untuk melupakannya kkamjong!"

Chanyeol sibuk meracik kopi, setidaknya ia mulai punya sopan santun dan terlihat sedikit lebih manusiawi sejak beberapa tahun ini. seperti menghormati tamunya seperti sekarang.

"owowow... Dan kau akan pergi bersama siapa? Kau harus membawa pasangan."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Ah, ia belum sepenuhnya membaca isi undangannya kemarin.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan pergi sendiri saja." Ucap Chanyeol, tangannya memegang dua cangkir kopi instant.

"pppffth... Sejak kapan si cassanova berjalan 'single'? Kau bisa saja membawa wanita-wanita koleksimu."

"Kau ingin ku siram dengan kopi panas ini atau ku lemparkan beserta cangkirnya?"

Jongin terkekeh polos, ia meraih kedua cangkir itu lalu menyerahkan secangkir untuk Kyungsoo di sebelahnya.

"Aku akan memilih untuk meminumnya."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"terimakasih Chanyeol, kopi buatanmu enak." Puji Kyungsoo jujur sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol hanya balas tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

"Uhhukk, apa? Kyung? Seriously! Ini hanya kopi instant, semua orang yang membuatnya pasti akan menghasilkan rasa enak yang sama!" protes Jongin, cemburu eoh?

"Dia Chef, tentu dia tau cara menilai apakah kopi ini enak atau tidak. Benarkan Kyungsoo?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Jongin menahan kesal di sebelahnya.

"Yak! Beraninya kau berkedip pada kekasihku eoh?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya asal. Ia bersandar pada meja kerjanya, melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik itu. ia membuka satu kancing kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan. Matanya menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Mengabaikan sepasang kekasih di depannya yang asyik berdebat.

Sudah pukul setengah tiga, Baekhyun belum datang juga. Jujur, Chanyeol sedikit takut. Ia tak ingin berpisah secepat ini dengan Baekhyun. Setidaknya, jika keduanya terlibat dalam sebuah kerjasama, Chanyeol jadi bisa bertemu Baekhyun sesering mungkin.

"Hey bung, apa jam tanganmu itu sangat menarik?"

Chanyeol tersentak, ia mengusap tengkuknya.

"ya, dibanding melihat pertengkaran kalian." jawabnya datar.

"Pokoknya besok kau harus datang!" Ucapan yang sama, sepertinya Jongin berniat sekali mengajak Chanyeol ke pesta itu.

"siapa tau Baekhyun ada disana." Sambung Kyungsoo kemudian. What the... Apa mereka sudah tau tentang kepulangan Baekhyun? Fikir Chanyeol.

"ck! Aku tidak peduli dengan_"

BRAKK...

"sepertinya aku belum terlambat untuk kau sebut pecundang dan_"

"BAEKHYUN!"

"KYUNGSOO?"

Oh tidak! Pertemuan dua sahabat. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya, seharusnya ia mengusir jongin dan Kyungsoo dari sini tadi. Jika sudah begini, kesempatannya untuk mengajak Baekhyun besok jadi gagal kan? Karena lihatlah... Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling berpelukan sambil meloncat-loncat bahagia.

"Aku merindukanmu! Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau pulang ke Korea?" Kesal Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukan mautnya. Baekhyun meringis sebagai Jawaban.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat kejutan besok. Dimana kita semua saling bertemu."

"Dan... Chanyeol terlebih dulu tau? Ada apa ini?" Ucapan Jongin menyentak Baekhyun. Ia menatap Jongin yang menyeringai menggoda. Chanyeol berada tak jauh darinya hanya berdehem.

"itu... Sebenarnya_"

"Kami terlibat kerjasama perusahaan. Bukan begitu Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" potong Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Ah? Haha, n-ne..."

"Jadi beberapa waktu lalu kau menyuruhku ke gangwon untuk membuat proposal pernyataan cinta, ternyata Baekhyun sudah ada di sana?"

Oh Tuhan, Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulut Jongin dengan vas bunga disebelahnya.

"proposal pernyataan cinta? Lalu apa kau sudah melakukannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tak sadar bahwa wajah Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi merah.

"iya. Kau tau Kyung? Chanyeol bertanya bagaimana Cara menyatakan cinta dengan_hmmbbh.. Hmmbhh..."

Chanyeol membekap mulut rewel temannya itu dengan telapak tangan besarnya. Kyungsoo mengernyit penasaran. Baekhyun menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya, malu.

"Ahahaha, lupakan. Kekasihmu ini kan gila."

'jika kau berani berucap yang tidak-tidak, aku tak berani jamin video yadongmu saat SMP bersama Minah akan berada di tangan Kyungsoo atau tidak.' bisik Chanyeol berbahaya. Jongin menggeleng kuat. Tidak, walaupun itu video masa lalu dan hanya video making out, Jongin tak ingin di sayat dengan pisau dapur Kyungsoo jika kekasihnya itu melihat hal tersebut.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu mengangguk, menandakan dirinya setuju untuk tidak membocorkan ucapan Chanyeol waktu itu disini.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya, membuat Jongin bernafas lega.

"hueeeh... Tanganmu bau!"

"Justru mulutmu yang bau!"

"aish! Kalian berdua berisik! Baekkie, bagaimana jika kita mengobrol di kedai coffee di depan gedung ini? Jika ke restoranku akan memakan banyak waktu. Aku hanya tak sabar untuk mengobrol denganmu!"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh arti sebelum berjalan berbalik menuju pintu.

"Kyungie! Aku ikut_"

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin di ganggu!"

Dan dua lelaki tangguh itu akhirnya teringgal di ruangan si lelaki jangkung.

"Chanyeol_"

"berisik, aku ingin bekerja!"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, walau itu sungguh tak pantas sama sekali.

Diam-diam Chanyeol mengulas senyum, mengingat Baekhyun membatalkan pengunduran dirinya. ada sebuah kelegaan dihatinya.

"kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Kau sudah gila?" Tanya Jongin.

"ya, aku memang sudah gila."

.

.

Even natal yang di nanti. Alumni victory high school berdatangan ke sekolah yang di sebut sebagai sekolah bak negeri dongeng itu. Tentunya dengan pakaian formal yang indah khas musim dingin.

Terlihat beberapa teman Chanyeol sudah menanti di aula besar nan mewah tersebut. Chanyeol terlihat tak berminat sedikit pun. Hanya saja ia menghormati undangan itu untuknya. Dan... Hey! Dia seperti pria duda di antara teman-temannya yang memiliki istri. Oke, lupakan saja sebaiknya.

Tubuh tingginya terbalut dengan setelan tuxedo mahal berwarna hitam, kemeja hitam dan juga dasi hitam. Dengan rambut style hair up nya, Chanyeol semakin tampak menawan. Beberapa wanita disana saling berbisik.

'itu Park Chanyeol bukan?'

'Dia tetap tampan! Bahkan semakin tampan!"

Chanyeol tak menggubris bisik-bisik tersebut. Matanya mencari dimana pasangan yang sejak tadi menyeretnya paksa ke pesta ini. Bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain. Dua pasangan itu sudah menjauh, bermesraan. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh disini. Gila saja.

"hey, kau Park Chanyeol bukan?"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, mendapati lelaki yang sama tingginya dengan dirinya. Rambut white blonde? Chanyeol menatap orang itu lamat-lamat sampai bibirnya membuntuk seulas senyum saat menyadari seseorang di depannya ini.

"Kris?"

Kris mengangguk antusias. Ia memeluk Chanyeol sejenak lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Apa kabar? Aku lihat kau tidak berubah dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa ringan saat mendengar candaan Kris tersebut.

"Kau juga. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Tao?"

"eih, sejak kapan dirimu berubah menjadi makhluk yang memiliki rasa sosialisasi? Kami sudah bertunangan."

terdengar decakan kecil dari Chanyeol. Ia mengambil segelas champagne saat seorang pelayan lewat di sampingnya. Lalu kembali melanjutkan obrolan singkatnya dengan Kris.

"wow, selamat jika begitu. Aku harap kalian cepat menikah. Tetapi, bagaimana orang tuamu bisa setuju? maksudku, hubungan lelaki dan lelaki_"

"Ayahku tidak sejahat seperti yang terlihat pada wajahnya. Dia memberi kebebasan pada anaknya yang tampan ini. Lagipula, yang akan meneruskan keturunan sudah ada adikku si kevin wu yang gila dengan dada wanita. Hahahaha."

Chanyeol ikut terkekeh geli. Kris memang tak berubah. Selera humornya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"omong-omong, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau masih seperti dulu? Mengencani banyak wanita."

Chanyeol meninju lengan Kris. Ia meneguk champagne nya.

"tidak, aku rasa masa bermain-mainku sudah selesai. Aku hanya ingin keseriusan saat ini."

"Dan kau belum menemukannya?" Tanya Kris dengan senyumannya.

"Sebenarnya sudah, hanya saja ia terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya."

"maksudmu lelaki cantik yang sedang mengobrol bersama calon istriku disana?"

Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk Kris. Dan itu... Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan setelan tuxedo putih gadingnya dan rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan. Sepertinya anak itu kembali mengecat rambutnya.

Tanpa aba-aba Kris menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju dua lelaki yang asyik mengobrol itu. Chanyeol hanya diam mengikuti Kris.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup Byun Baekhyun. Aku ingin berdansa bersama Tao."

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap dua lelaki tinggi itu dengan pandangan berbeda. Awalnya ia masih tersenyum saat melihat Kris, namun tidak ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

'berusahalah bung!' bisik Kris setelahnya menarik Tao pergi.

"Baekkie, jangan lupa hubungi aku ya?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menatap Tao. Keduanya terdiam dalam keadaan canggung. Baekhyun hendak beranjak namun Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Melihat penampilan Baekhyun saat ini seperti melihat Baekhyun di masa lalu.

"Kenapa kau mengecat rambutmu menjadi coklat?"

"Aku tidak ingin terlihat mencolok dengan warna magenta. Aku hanya ingin menggantinya dengan coklat agar orang tak mudah menemukanku."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, sangat tampan.

"tetapi aku selalu bisa menemukanmu."

Baekhyun mendengus kasar.

Mata Chanyeol melihat sebuah cincin berwarna perak di jari manis Baekhyun. Keningnya berkerut. Senyumnya perlahan menghilang. Bertanya-tanya cincin apakah itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"cincin apa ini?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Ia bingung, kenapa Chanyeol banyak tanya sekali? Fikirnya.

"ini_"

"Baekhyun-a! Aku mencarimu kesana kemari! Kau meninggalkan aku di antara lautan manusia!"

Mata Chanyeol melotot saat melihat seorang perempuan cantik bergelayut manja di lengan Baekhyun. Dan matanya semakin melotot saat tangan Baekhyun mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu.

"mianhae seulgi-a. Aku hanya berbincang dengan teman-teman lamaku."

"ne, gwenchana. Omong-omong, apakah dia temanmu?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam.

"ah, ne. aku melupakan pembicaraan kita sebelumnya. Ini cincin tunanganku, Park Chanyeol. perkenalkan, ini tunanganku. Kim Seulgi."

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**Alurnya semerawut seperti rambut aku yang kusut. Kkkk~**

**eng-i-eng... Chapter ini memang masih membosankan. Karena aku ngejar target even natalnya sesuai dengan hari natal, jadi aku ngetiknya ekspres... -..- tanpa pengeditan, tanpa fikir panjang. ide ini muncul gitu aja. **

**Btw, passti pada nanya. **

**Lho? Kok baekhyun punya tunangan?**

**Lho? Org ketiganya cewek?**

**Kok seulgi?**

**Kapan NC nya? :v /plakk/**

**well... Kenapa baek punya tunangan, cewek pula? Sekali-sekali sih. Abis bosen liat selalu deh org ketiga dari uke pasti cowok. **

**Dan kenapa seulgi? Pertama, gue males banget jadiin teyon pasangan bekyun. Dia lebih cocok jadi emak bekyun, muehehe /digampar/**

**kedua, kenapa bukan krystal?**

**Udah mainstream cynnn lol**

**dan, apa bener mereka tunangan? **

**Jawabannya, ikuti aja ff ini terus... Ntar ketauan. Bisa jadi memang tunangan, bisa jadi enggak. Haha..**

**Soal NC... Yuhhuuu... Aku gak suka terlalu keburu buat NC. Soale bakal maksa... -..- lagi nunggu moment yang **

**anyway, aku seneng liat review yang buanyak banget. Peminat ff ini banyak banget yah? Haha, makasih... Aku sayang kalian. Mian, masih ada yang belum di bales reviewnya.**

**Oke, lelah koar-koar... Berhubung udah jam tiga dini hari. Aku harus bobok dulu beibi *peluk luhan* -3-**

**see you in next chapter... **

**Keep reading and... Review jusseyoooo... Saranghaeee... *chu***


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : One More Time (sequel YWAMH)**

**Author : DandelionLeon**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**other cast : Lee Daehee, Kang Seulgi (as Kim Seulgi), Oh sehun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, KiM Jongin. Other cast bakal muncul di waktu tertentu.**

**Rate : M (mature) **

**genre : Romance, Drama, lil bit of comedy.**

**Disclaimer : this fanfic is mine. Cast disini hanya pinjam nama aja, mereka milik Tuhan YME. :3**

**Warning : DLDR! Typo nyebar. Yaoi(percintaan sesama jenis), alur semerawut. Dan jika kalian gak suka, kalian bisa tekan tombol close. **

.

.

**Oke, here we go~**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol merasa jantungnya seakan terhempas saat mendengar pengakuan mengejutkan yang tak masuk akal-baginya- dari bibir Baekhyun. Namun, lelaki itu mencoba memasang wajah biasa saja. Bagaimana pun juga itu tetap lah Chanyeol. Si lelaki yang memiliki gengsi dan arogansi yang tinggi.

"Kau bercanda?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sebelah alis berjengit. Pandangannya beralih pada Seulgi yang menatapnya dengan alis bertaut pula.

"Hey Byunnie Baek? Maksudmu apa_"

"Apa gunanya aku bercanda? apa sudah jelas? Sekarang kami permisi dulu."

"Mwoya? Yak! Byunnie Baek!"

"Diamlah Seulgi, kajja~ kita bergabung dengan yang lain saja."

Chanyeol menatap 'pasangan' itu dengan wajah tenang. Bagaimana Baekhyun menarik gadis itu menjauh darinya. Dan bagaimana pula Seulgi seolah berontak dan tengah mengatakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Mata bulat Chanyeol memicing. Ia meraih ponsel pintarnya dari saku tuxedo yang ia kenakan. Mendial nomor seorang karyawannya.

"Cari tau segala sesuatu tentang Baekhyun dan gadis bernama Kim Seulgi."

PIIPP~ sambungan terputus secara terpisah. Chanyeol tak mempedulikan pertanyaan bingung dari seseorang yang tadi ia hubungi. Lelaki tinggi itu mengambil satu sloki red wine lalu meneguknya perlahan.

Seringai tipis lamat-lamat terlihat dibibir ranumnya. Matanya terus mengawasi Baekhyun dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

'Aku bukanlah seorang yang bodoh yang mudah kau kelabui. Kau harus ingat siapa aku, Baekhyun.'

"CHANYEOOOLLL!"

Oh tidak! suara menggelegar ini, pasti_

"Astaga! Bisakah kau diam Lee DaeHee?"

Wanita cantik itu menutup mulutnya yang tengah tersenyum. Ia memukul lengan berotot Chanyeol yang terlapisi tuxedo itu dengan manja. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"aigoo~ seperti itu kah sambutanmu untukku hah?"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau berteriak seolah ini hutan, mengundang pandangan aneh dari orang-orang disini!"

Daehee memandang sekitarnya. Ia menaikkan bahunya asal.

"sepertinya mereka memperhatikan kita karena penampilanku yang paling baik disini. Lihatlah gaun berwarna emasku ini? Ini sangat mahal dan_"

Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir wanita itu. Seolah memberi isyarat agar gadis itu tak meneruskan ucapan-ucapannya tentang gaunnya yang mahal dan bla... Bla... Bla...

"Diamlah! Kenapa kau tidak pernah berubah? Dan_ kenapa kau bisa ada di sekolah ini? Bukankah kau bukan alumni sekolah ini?"

Daehee meminum champagne yang baru saja ia ambil dari atas meja. Ia meminumnya dengan sangat elegan. omong-omong, wanita itu adalah teman Chanyeol saat berada di Amerika. Dan juga, wanita itu pernah menjadi seseorang yang 'berarti' bagi Chanyeol dua tahun yang lalu.

"come on Chanie~ kemana perginya otak pintarmu? Christmas eve ini aku juga termasuk sebagai pemberi donasi terbesar di dalamnya. Kau harus ingat bahwa ayahku juga menjadi donatur di victory high school."

Chanyeol mengangguk malas.

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja."

Daehee tersenyum manis. Pandangannya mengedar ke penjuru ruangan. Memperhatikan penampilan beberapa orang. Sesekali ia akan mengomentari penampilan perempuan yang memakai gaun glamour sepertinya. Chanyeol hanya merespon dengan deheman malas. Ia sibuk dengan minumannya.

Mata wanita berambut coklat panjang itu terhenti pada seorang lelaki mungil yang ia merasa sejak tadi terus memperhatikan dirinya dan Chanyeol. Daehee berbisik dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari si lelaki mungil.

"Chanyeol? Sepertinya ada lelaki manis yang terus menatapku sejak tadi." bisiknya. Hey! Percaya diri sekali kau Daehee-ssi?

"Dimana?"

Daehee berdecak sebal. Ia menarik tengkuk Chanyeol untuk menunduk. Tentu saja membuat mata sipit diujung sana membulat Shock. Mungkin ia tengah berfikiran yang tidak-tidak eoh?

"kau bodoh ya? Kenapa kau kelihatan sekali mencarinya? Arah jam 5."

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya lalu menyesuaikannya ke arah yang di sebutkan Daehee. BANG! Seringai Chanyeol yang terlihat jelas. Apalagi saat lelaki mungil itu tampak salah tingkah karena ketahuan tengah memperhatikannya.

"Baekhyun?" Gumam Chanyeol.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Daehee bingung.

"ah? Memangnya aku bilang apa tadi? Sudahlah, ayo kita cari tempat lain saja."

Dan Daehee hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Chanyeol sengaja merangkul wanita itu dengan mesra.

Sementara itu disudut lain. Seulgi memperhatikan Baekhyun bingung.

"Baekhyunnie? Kau kenapa?"

"Eh? T-tidak!"

Seulgi mendengus kasar, ia memilin ujung rambutnya.

"sebenarnya kau kenapa? Dan kenapa pula tadi kau menyebutku tunanganku di hadapan lelaki tinggi tadi? padahal dia itu tampan sekali, bisa saja aku berkenalan dengannya kan?"

Baekhyun meringis pelan. Ia meraih tangan Seulgi.

"Maafkan aku. Kau ingat lelaki yang pernah ku ceritakan dulu? Si kingka Victory high school?"

"Park Chanyeol yang pernah berpacaran denganmu dan membuatmu hampir bunuh diri saat di Swiss dan_ Jangan katakan jika dia orangnya!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan pandangan sendu. Perlahan ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Seulgi.

"astaga! Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya bodoh?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya jika sejak tadi kau terus mengomel tidak jelas?" rajuk Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Seulgi terkekeh geli dibuatnya.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Sekarang apa tujuanmu mengatakan bahwa aku ini tunanganmu? Ayolah Baekhyun, aku hanya temanmu!"

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya.

"aku hanya ingin ia menjauhiku. Karena asal kau tau saja, sejak aku kembali ke Korea Chanyeol berubah. Ia malah berkata bahwa ia menyesal dan ia mencintaiku."

Seulgi menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya.

"Kau bodoh! Bukankah itu sebuah kesempatan? Kenapa kau menyia-nyiakannya Baek?" Geram Seulgi frustasi.

Baekhyun tersenyum masam. Ia memainkan cincin perak di tangannya, memutar-mutarnya seolah itu adalah hal menarik.

"Yeah, itu memang benar. Aku hanya ingin melihat sampai mana keseriusannya Seulgi-a. Aku tak ingin menjadi mainannya lagi. Dan tadi, aku melihatnya kembali menggandeng seorang perempuan cantik. Ia sama sekali tidak berubah."

"dan kau cemburu!" Goda Seulgi dengan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. Baekhyun mencubit pipi gadis itu hingga memerah. Disusul desisan sakit dari si gadis.

"Diamlah! Jadi, ku mohon Seulgi-a, bantu aku. Hanya berpura-pura."

Seulgi terlihat berfikir sejenak. Setelah menimang-nimang, terlebih mendapat tatapan puppy dari Baekhyun, gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Menularkan senyuman pada si manis Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memeluk Gadis cantik itu erat.

"terimakasih, kau yang terbaik!"

sepertinya ia tak mengerti bahwa ada Seorang lelaki tampan yang terbakar cemburu di meja tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

"heol~ klise sekali. Berniat membuat cemburu, justru kau yang cemburu!" Daehee tersenyum mengejek pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Dengan cepat Daehee menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang terkepal erat.

"Tahan emosimu Chanyeol! Apa gunanya aku sebagai psikiatermu selama ini jika metode yang ku beri selama ini tak mempan? Berhentilah bersikap keras oke?"

perlahan kepalan tangan Chanyeol mulai terkembang. Ia menunduk lesu.

"jika saja perempuan bernama Seulgi itu adalah lelaki, aku akan meninjunya sekarang juga hingga batang hidungnya patah!"

Daehee menatap Chanyeol horror. Kliennya yang satu ini benar-benar mengerikan.

"dan kau tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Dia seorang perempuan Yeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Daehee.

"Ya, kau benar. Lagi pula aku tak akan tinggal diam. Aku masih curiga pada gadis itu."

Daehee terkekeh pelan. Ia menggigit red velvet dengan potongan kecil yang tertancap pada garpu yang di pegangnya.

"Kalian seperti drama saja."

"aigoo~ mangsa baru eoh?"

Sehun tersenyum miring setelah berucap demikian. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol, Daehee dan juga Luhan di sebelahnya. Kedua orang itu ikut bergabung duduk di meja Chanyeol dan Daehee.

"Maaf Oh Sehun-ssi, aku bukan mangsa tuan Park idiot ini. Aku ini_"

"darimana kau tau namaku? Jangan-jangan si Chanyeol bodoh ini yang menceritakannya?" Tanya Sehun heboh.

"well, anggap saja begitu. Aku juga tau bahwa lelaki cantik disebelahmu itu bernama Xi Luhan, benar?"

Luhan melotot, setelahnya lelaki bermata rusa itu tersenyum manis.

"Daebakk! Daebakk! Sejak kapan kau jadi tukang gosip? Apa kau juga tau siapa namaku?"

Oh, datang lagi satu sahabat menyebalkannya. Chanyeol menatap Jongin tajam. Oke, sepertinya semakin ramai saat kedatangan empat orang lagi_Eh tunggu!

"Baekhyun!" pekikan Luhan terdengar memekakkan telinga. Tetapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Ada Baekhyun disini bersama 'tunangan'nya. Oh sial!

Luhan memeluk Baekhyun erat lalu berputar-putar seperti teletubies.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar. Sehun mencoba menarik Luhan agar tak terlihat seperti orang gila.

"Luhan! Kau sudah bertingkah seperti rusa liar sekarang! Duduklah, kau heboh sekali!"

"astaga hun! Ini Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" pekik Luhan dengan hebohnya. Sementara Sehun hanya menatap Baekhyun minat tak minat. Ia tersenyum tipis pada lelaki itu lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya, tepat di sebelah Chanyeol yang mematung seperti tokoh figuran.

"Sudahlah Lu, Sehun benar. Maaf, aku dan Seulgi akan bergabung disini. tadi kebetulan aku bertemu Jongin dan Kyungsoo lalu_"

"Sudahlah Baek, ayo duduk. Seulgi-ssi, silahkan duduk juga." potong Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

Keadaan sangat hening, berbanding terbalik saat seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Dengan posisi duduk melingkar; Chanyeol, Daehee, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Seulgi, Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun lalu kembali ke Chanyeol. Otomatis secara tak langsung Baekhyun berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Jujur, lelaki itu sedikit tak nyaman. Ia menatap Daehee yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum elegannya. Baekhyun merasa kecil sekarang. Ia merasa Chanyeol memang pantas bersanding dengan perempuan cantik nan kaya seperti Daehee. Sebuah rasa sakit seperti menghantam ulu hatinya.

"oh my god! Seperti di kuburan saja! Bagaimana jika kita bermain truth or dare saja?" Ucap Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Ternyata kau masih saja menyukai permainan klasik itu Oh Bihun!" ejek Chanyeol. Sehun mendengus tak suka. Ia memanggil pelayan lalu mebisikkan sesuatu. tak butuh waktu lama hingga beberapa botol wine dan gelas sloki berada di atas meja mereka.

Kyungsoo menganga dibuatnya. Begitupula yang lain.

"Kau tak berencana membuat pesta minum disini bukan?" tanya lelaki bermata belo itu.

"aish! Tentu saja tidak! Dengar! sama seperti permainan biasanya. Hanya saja jika kalian tak bersedia melakukan truth atau dare, kalian harus meminum segelas wine. Call?"

Daehee yang pertama mengulurkan tangannya diatas tangan Sehun. Ia terlihat sangat antusias.

"Aku setuju!"

akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, mereka semua menyetujui ajakan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum senang.

Tangannya mulai menggerakan botol. Semua menunggu dengan jantung bertalu-talu, hingga mulut botol mengarah pada_

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya. Menunjuk dirinya sendiri seolah berkata 'aku?' . Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum tipis.

"iya, kau. Memangnya siapa lagi yang bernama Chanyeol? Sekarang kau pilih truth or dare?"

Chanyeol mendesah keras.

"Truth!" Ucapnya kesal.

"ehhem, baiklah. Apa hubunganmu dengan perempuan di sebelahmu itu?"

Daehee mencibir lalu dengan cepat berucap dengan nada tak suka.

"Hey! Aku punya nama! Namaku 'Lee Daehee'. Jangan sebut aku dengan 'perempuan itu'"

Sehun mengangguk cepat, takut di amuk oleh perempuan tersebut. Karena perempuan mengamuk terlihat lebih mengerikan dari pada seekor serigala, menurutnya.

"Sudahlah Daehee-ya. Dia hanya... Seseorang yang berarti. Yeah, hanya itu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Bodohnya Chanyeol. Kenapa kau berkata ambigu seperti itu? Baekhyun jadi salah paham karenanya.

"Berarti? Uh~ Kau menyakiti hati seseorang disini. Jadi, kau harus dihukum. Minum wine ini!"

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang terdiam tak menatapnya. Ia teradar saat mendengar seruan teman-temannya untuk segera meminum red wine yang baru saja di tuang Sehun. Dengan kesal ia meneguknya.

"Sudah? Sekarang giliranku memutarnya!"

Chanyeol memutar botol tersebut lumayan kuat, hingga membuat botol tersebut berputar beberapa kali, dan itu membuat ketegangan tersendiri bagi mereka semua, termasuk Baekhyun.

Mungkin takdir, atau dewi fortuna tengah senang menempel pada Chanyeol. Mulut botol tersebut mengarah pada Baekhyun. Semua terdiam. Sehun dan Luhan saling ber-high five di bawah meja. Ini akan seru, fikir mereka.

"Baekhyun, truth or dare?"

"truth." jawab Baekhyun sangat singkat.

Chanyeol menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Mengaitkan jemarinya satu sama lain.

"Apa benar bahwa Kim Seulgi-ssi adalah tunanganmu?"

Baik Kyungsoo maupun yang lainnya seolah terkejut. Sejak kapan Baekhyun memiliki tunangan? Fikir mereka. Terkecuali Daehee yang hanya diam menatap mimik wajah Baekhyun, ia tersenyum simpul. Sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan ini kemana.

"tentu saja, benarkan sayang?"

ugh~ ingatkan Chanyeol untuk segera menahan emosinya.

"Bukankah kau itu Gay?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum miring.

"Aku rasa semua orang bisa saja berubah Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia menatap Seulgi tajam. Perempuan itu balik menatapnya tajam. Tentu saja, ia kesal pada lelaki itu. Lelaki yang membuat Baekhyun hampir mati dulu.

"Jawabanmu tidak memuaskan. Sekarang minum ini."

Baekhyun menatap minuman tersebut ragu. Jujur saja, Baekhyun bukan orang yang kuat minum alkohol. Tapi dari pada di bilang tidak sportif, akhirnya Baekhyun meminumnya dengan cepat.

"yeaaay! Uri Bakkie sudah dewasa! Biasanya kau selalu meminum susu stroberi sampai kau mabuk, walau hanya mabuk pura-pura, kkkk"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, wajah lelaki mungil itu merona karena malu.

"sudahlah! Ayo main lagi!" Ucap Jongin menginterupsi. mereka bermain kembali. namun Chanyeol beberapa kali tak fokus. Ia hanya fokus menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat beberapa kali mengusap rambut Seulgi. Sungguh, ia sangat kesal.

sudah lima belas menit permainan berlangsung. Lelucon kerap kali terdengar dari Jongin ataupun Daehee. hanya Chanyeol yang tak minat untuk tertawa. Bagaimana bisa tertawa jika orang yang ia cintai tengah bermesraan dengan 'tunangannya'. Dan sialnya, Chanyeol dikalahkan perempuan. itu memalukan sekali, fikirnya.

Diameter matanya membesar. Tatkala bibir Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Seulgi. Apakah ia terlalu larut dalam lamunannya hingga tak fokus pada permainan? Sepertinya Baekhyun mendapat Dare dari Jongin.

Tidak, ia tak bisa mendiamkan ini lagi, emosinya memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun. Daehee berusaha menahannya, namun Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan perempuan itu. mungkin pengaruh sedikit alkohol juga membuatnya seperti ini. Ia bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lalu menarik lengannya. Baekhyun terkejut, sangat. Begitupula yang lainnya.

"Maaf Seulgi-ssi, aku perlu bicara dengan 'tunangan' mu." Ucap Chanyeol dingin dengan menekankan kata 'tunangan' disana.

"Apa? Hey! Mau kemana kau bawa Baekhyun?" teriak Gadis itu saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menjauh.

"Sudahlah, biarkan dua orang itu menyelesaikan masalah mereka." tegur Daehee. Seulgi mengangguk. Sementara pasangan Hunhan dan Kaisoo masih bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi empuk mobil Chanyeol. Jujur saja, tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melawan Chanyeol tadi. Mungkin pengaruh alkohol, ya... Alkohol sialan yang membuatnya bertingkah seperti sekarang.

"Kita mau kemana yeollie?" Tanyanya dengan suara imut dan wajah merajuk yang menggemaskan. Jangan lupakan kedua rona merah pada kedua pipinya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, kelewat lebar malah.

"Diam dan tunggu saja."

Mobil tersebut melaju. Membelah jalanan Seoul yang padat saat malam hari. Tujuannya hanya satu, apartemen Chanyeol. Kemana lagi memangnya? Chanyeol hanya butuh penjelasan dari Baekhyun tanpa ada satu orang pengganggu pun di antara mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama, karena Chanyeol menyetir dengan gila-gilaan tadi.

Lelaki itu menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari mobilnya. Ia menyerahkan kunci mobillnya pada petugas parkir lalu berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen mewah itu.

"masuk." perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih berdiam di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol dengan kepala tertunduk. Merasa tak sabar, si lelaki jangkung menarik lengan kurus Baekhyun. ia mendudukkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas ranjangnya. Sepertinya lelaki mungil itu masih terdiam dalam tundukannya.

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun untuk menatap wajah manis lelaki itu namun matanya terbelalak saat melihat lelehan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Yeollie? Kenapa membawa Baekkie kesini? Apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui? Hiks... Jangan sakiti Baekkie lagi."

Sungguh, Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih emosi. Namun melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang entah mengapa terlihat menggemaskan di matanya ia tak tega memarahi anak itu.

Ternyata memang benar. Tingkahmu akan berubah saat kau sedang mabuk. Tapi Chanyeol yakin, memang inilah sifat Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu, hanya ingin bertanya. Apa benar kau dan perempuan bernama Seulgi itu memiliki hubungan?"

Baekhyun tertawa renyah, khas orang mabuk.

Tangannya menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Kenapa kau begitu penasaran eoh? Apa pedulimu?"

Chanyeol terlonjak saat Baekhyun yang tadinya bertindak manis kini berteriak padanya, walau tak terlihat mengerikan sama sekali sih.

"Kau suka sekali bertindak seenaknya! Aku akan memukulmu sekarang juga..."

Brukkkk... lelaki mungil itu tertidur di dada bidang Chanyeol. Terdengar dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, Baekhyun benar-benar berbeda saat sadar dan saat mabuk.

Lelaki tinggi itu dengan perlahan menidurkan tubuh ramping itu di atas ranjangnya.

Matanya menelusuri lekuk tubuh dan juga wajah Baekhyun. Senyum lembut tak pernah lekang dari wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap wajah halus Baekhyun. Pandangannya berubah sendu.

Kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu membuat hatinya seakan teremas erat. Bagaimana bisa ia memukuli wajah cantik itu hingga lebam. Menghajarnya membabi buta tanpa ada belas kasihan sama sekali.

"Kau memang lelaki brengsek Park Chanyeol!" gumamnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Wajahnya perlahan mendekat. Tergoda karena harum menenangkan yang keluar dari tubuh si mungil. Hampir saja bibirnya menjamah bibir Baekhyun, namun diurungkannya.

"apa yang ku lakukan?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa tindakannya hanya akan membuat Baekhyun semakin membencinya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mungkin untuk membersihkan diri dan juga membersihkan fikirannya dari segala sesuatu yang 'mengganggu'.

.

.

Butuh beberapa puluh menit untuk Chanyeol. Mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah shower hingga kulit telapak tangan dan kakinya mengerut. dengan segera lelaki tinggi itu memakai piyama.

Matanya menatap ke arah ranjang. Baekhyun masih berada disana. Mungkin masih mengarungi alam mimpi, atau tengah menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Sejenak, Chanyeol merasa canggung. Ia menyisir rambut basahnya dengan jemarinya lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang. Baekhyun masih berbaring dengan mata terbuka.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Chanyeol sangat lembut. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Hangover masih merajainya.

"Aku ingin pulang." lirihnya sangat pelan. Lelaki itu beranjak dengan susah payah dari berbaringnya. Pusing dikepalanya sungguh membuatnya hampir limbung jika saja Chanyeol tak menahan tubuhnya.

Mata dua Adam itu saling bersibobrok. Yang lebih kecil memutuskan kontak mata mereka terlebih dahulu. Pipinya merona bagai buah apel. Apalagi mengingat tingkah imutnya beberapa saat lalu di hadapan Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar malu.

"Kau disini saja dulu."

Baekhyun terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya. setelahnya ia menyerah. Mengemis pun tak berguna jika berhadapan dengan si keras kepala seperti Chanyeol.

"Baik. Tetapi setelah ini aku ingin pulang saja. To the point, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Baekhyun di sela-sela ringisannya. ia meremas rambutnya, sekedar ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Kau dan perempuan bernama Kim Seulgi itu... Bertunangan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek. Apa sebegitu penasarannya lelaki ini? Fikirnya.

"tentu saja, bukankah sudah ku jelaskan tadi? Sekarang biarkan aku pergi."

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terhambat saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Hembusan nafas lelaki itu yang membelai telinganya membuat bulunya meremang.

"Kenapa? Apa berkencan dengan wanita lebih menyenangkan?"

"tentu, bukankah kau sudah merasakannya dulu? Dan lagi, kau memang benar. Aku menjijikkan di masa lalu karena mencintai lelaki. Dan aku sadar, lelaki memang pantas bersama perempuan."

hening, hanya hembusan nafas yang saling bersahut yang terdengar disana. Chanyeol merasa hancur.

"Maaf, karena aku pernah mengatakannya dulu. Tapi Baekhyun, aku benar-benar mencintaimu sekarang." pelukan Chanyeol terasa semakin erat.

"aku sudah tak ingin di permainkan lagi oleh kata bernama cinta. Aku tak ingin terjebak lagi bersamamu."

Perlahan pelukan Chanyeol mengendur. wajahnya terlihat menunduk. Tangannya menarik Baekhyun paksa untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Tak bisakah kau lihat ketulusan hatiku? Aku rela membuang harga diriku dihadapanmu hanya untuk menerima maafmu dan ingin kau kembali. Tapi, balasannya hanya sifat sombongmu yang ku terima."

"Kau tidak mengerti Chanyeol! Kau fikir mudah menghapus luka semudah membalikkan telapak tangan? Kau tak tau bagaimana sakitnya aku saat melihatmu bercumbu bersama gadis lain dihadapanku dulu. Perlakuan kasarmu padaku. Mempermalukan aku dihadapan semua teman-teman kita? Aku bahkan hampir mati karena_"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku! Kau pergi secepat itu tanpa memberiku waktu. Kau pergi tanpa pemberitahuan, menghilang tanpa kabar. Meninggalkanku dengan sejuta rasa bersalah. Sayangnya... Kau takkan pernah percaya dengan apa yang ku katakan, benarkan?" Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Matanya berair. Ia benar-benar menangis. Menangisi segalanya. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Ini kedua kalinya lelaki itu menangis dihadapannya.

"C-Chanyeol kau..."

"Pergilah, jika memang itu keinginanmu."

Baekhyun mematung. Ia memperhatikan punggung Chanyeol yang membelakanginya.

Isak tangisnya tak mampu lagi di bendungnya.

Lelaki mungil itu berlari, dengan menutup mulutnya dan air mata berlinangan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang juga menangis dengan kehampaan.

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 finish! **

**.**

**.**

**Oke, jujur aku pengen buat NC sebenarnya di Chapter ini. Tapi, aku ngerasa kok bakal maksa ya? Sebenernya moment Baekhyun mabuk sejenak itu bisa dimanfaatkan Chanyeol buat ngeyadongi anak itu. Tapi, aku gak mau Baekhyun tersakiti lagi karena disini Chanyeol yang mau aku sakiti /dicium chanyeol/ kkkk...**

**Masih seputar dua perempuan yang hadir di ff ini. Konfliknya mungkin bakal terjadi di sekitar Chanbaek dan juga Seulgi. But, kalian jgn ngebash Seulgi karena kalian gak akan tau peran dia disini gimana nantinya. Ohya, Lee Daehee itu pemeran drama hotel king, aku suka banget sama dia XDD . Di Chapter selanjutnya kalian bakal tau siapa dua perempuan itu dan apa peran mereka di kehidupan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin membuat kalian menebak. Karena gak seru kalo semua udah terbaca jalan ceritanya. **

**bersambungnya buat greget yes? :3 , si cenyul malah nyuruh baek pergi. apa dia bakal dingin lagi dan gak peduli sama baek lagi? Jawabannya ada dii chapter depan... Hohoho**

**btw, aku senang karena banyak banget yang review... Semoga siders yang lain juga bisa tobat untuk ngereview, kkkk...**

**makasih buat semangatnya. Aku sayang kalian semua...**

**Next chapter update fast? Review yang banyak dulu dong... *aegyeo* bye~**

**PS: buat yg masih gak ngerti dengan cerita ini, kalian bisa baca ff sebelumnya 'you wouldn't answer my heart'. Karena cerita ini terlahir karena ff itu /ngek/ **

**oke, see you next chapter...**


End file.
